La Bruja y el Asesino
by LadyDarkEternity
Summary: Siempre estuvo atrapada dentro de una vida que no le pertenecía. Todo cambia el día que le conoce. Su odio es conocido por todo el mundo. El vive a la sombra de su padre y ella solo busca venganza contra el suyo. Dos personas, Dos objetivos, y un solo sueño LIBERTAD.
1. ¿Las cosas podrian cambiar?

**BUENO PRIMERO DE TODOS, DECIR, QUE ESTE ES MI PRIMER LONG~FIC DE ONE PIECE Y EL SEGUNDO SOBRE UN PERSONAJE, QUE TUVO UN TRAGICO FINAL EN EL MANGA. PORTGAS D. ACE, QUIEN NO DEBIÓ MORIR. **

**HE REMODELADO UN POCO EL FIC. HE CAMBIADO LOS DOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS, QUE ESTABAN MUUUY MAL ESCRITOS, Y LOS HE TRANSFORMADO EN ESTE. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, Y QUE DEJEIS COMENTARIOS, PUES LA MEJOR FORMA DE APRENDER ES SABIENDO LO QUE OPINA LA GENTE DE LAS COSAS QUE ESCRIBES, TANTO SEAN CRITICAS (siempre que sean constructivas y no destructivas) O ELOGIOS. **

**BUENO, APARTE DE TODO ESTE ROLLO QUE ESTOY SOLTANDO. QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A **

**ERIKA.D**

**PUES ME HA AYUDADO MUCHISIMO EN LA CONSTRUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC. Y SIN ELLA. ESTO QUE OS PRESENTO AHORA, NO HABRIA SALIDO A LA LUZ. **

**DISCLAIMER: OBVIAMENTE ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE, PUES NI SOY HOMBRE NI JAPONES, ASI QUE NO, NO SOY EICHIRO ODA.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

**¿Las cosas podrían cambiar?**

De nuevo, la volvía a cambiar de lugar, de hogar. Solo esperaba que esta vez acertase. Estaba harta de ser objeto de desahogo cuando alguno de sus "responsables" se enfadaba o tenía un mal día. Estaba harta de recibir golpes, día tras día, algún día, lo sabía, le costarían la vida. Y ella aun no quería morir.

Ahora era diferente a la otra vez que la llevó a vivir con criminales. Ahora su abuelo, quien realmente no lo era, pero el cariño le había echo llamarle así, también arrastraba a un pequeño niño, tres años menor a ella. Al menos ahora no estaría del todo sola. Aquel pequeño niño, de nombre Luffy, tal y como se había presentado, era una persona sincera, sin maldad en el corazón, honesto como ninguno. Era inocente, y a ella, al menos le daba la sensación de tener que protegerle de todo. Sabía que el seria de lo poco amigos que haría en su vida.

Luffy, protestaba, e intentaba por todos los medios, librarse del agarre de su abuelo. Luffy era el único, que era verdaderamente nieto de Garp, el único el cual compartía la misma sangre.

Su abuelo. Garp. Tenía la costumbre de dejar a sus nietos, con pequeños intentos de criminales que vivían en montañas. Ellos mismos se hacían llamar, los bandidos de la montaña. Al parecer, por algún extraño motivo, Luffy odiaba a cualquier persona que se hiciese llamar bandido de montaña. Por eso protestaba. Despues de vivir toda una vida en una pequeña aldea, ahora le obligaban ir a vivir con las personas que mas odiaba.

A ella, no le importaba, mientras no le pasase lo que le pasó anteriormente, con el otro grupo de bandidos, se conformaba.

Ella nunca tuvo una vida fácil, incluso a la corta edad de 10 años, lo sabía. De recién nacida, su madre se la encargó al que ahora llama abuelo. Nunca supo el por qué. Pero su madre quería esconderla de su padre.

Despues de un largo camino a través de las montañas. Llegaron a una pequeña casa de madera. Garp, llamó a la puerta de esta. Esa sería la casa donde ahora vivirían. Una voz masculina gritó desde el interior de la casa y de esta salió una mujer, al parecer propietaria de la voz que segundos antes habían escuchado.

- Te veo bien Dadan- rió Garp despreocupadamente.

-¿A qué has venido?- la mujer, actuaba con respeto, frente al abuelo de los chicos, pero sin duda alguna se veía que no le caía en gracia.

Su abuelo, pertenecía a la Marine, era un vicealmirante de alto cargo. Respetado y temido por muchas personas, sobre todo, por los que durante los últimos casi ya 50 años, gobernaban los mares. Los piratas.

- Cuidaras de ellos dos también- ordenó Garp, señalando a los dos infantes que se encontraban tras el- ¿Por cierto, como está Ace?

Ace, fue le primer "nieto" de Garp, tampoco compartían sangre, pero como bien se suele decir, el roce hizo el cariño. Ace era moreno y la piel bastante pecosa, llevaba viviendo con aquellos bandidos desde que nació. Su padre, fue uno de los más importantes piratas. El temible Gold D. Roger. Él fue quien inició la que como todo el mundo llamaba "Era de la piratería". Roger fue ejecutado el mismo año que Ace nació y su madre murió en el parto. Roger dijo muchas cosas antes de morir, pero una solamente se la dijo Garp. Le pidió que cuidase de su hijo, de aquel hijo que no tenía la culpa de llevar la sangre que llevaba entre sus venas, y que pese a todo, juzgarían e incluso mucho, la mayoría querrían su muerte. Ace, siempre supo su historia, y desde que comenzó a tener algo de sentido en la vida, maldijo a su padre, por la vida que le había tocado. Por eso el se había cambiado el apellido, para que nadie, jamás, le comparase a su padre. Por eso él, tomo el apellido de su madre, quien luchó hasta la muerte, para traerle al mundo. Desde que comenzó a tener conciencia, el siempre fue Portgas D. Ace, y no Gold D. Ace.

Garp, no había visto al muchacho desde que lo había dejado a cargo de Dadan, es decir, casi desde que nació. Pero al ver un pequeño niño, sentado en lo alto de un gran bisonte, supo enseguida que era él. Garp se acercó a su "nieto" Ace, y se lo presentó a los otros dos niños.

- Luffy, Kayla- llamó a los recién llegados- el es Ace, a partir de ahora viviréis con él, junto a Dadan.

Lo malo de Luffy, era que confiaba enseguida en la gente, y como de costumbre, se emocionó demasiado cuando su abuelo le presentó a un posible nuevo amigo. Sin embargo Ace, no quiso ser tan amistoso como Luffy. Así que para alejarle de él, le tiró un escupitajo.

Si algo unía a los tres nietos de Garp. Era el amor por las artes marciales, o estilos de lucha. Los tres a sus cortas edades, ya las dominaban casi a la perfección, pero sin duda, quien mejor las controlaba era Kayla, la cual tenía unos reflejos imparables, y una fuerza poco común para ser una niña de diez años. Poseía un dos que pocos tenían, unas habilidades que casi nadie conseguía dominar.

Ella cuando no estaba siendo apaleada por sus antiguos responsables. Entrenaba duramente hasta el agotamiento. Solo así, podría algún día defenderse de quien volviese a tratarla como la habían tratado aquellos miserables seres.

Por eso, fue gracias a los reflejos de Kayla, que rápidamente apartó a Luffy, de la trayectoria del escupitajo, que el pequeño se salvó de semejante asquerosidad. Sin embargo, Luffy no se había dado cuenta de nada.

El pequeño protestó a su nueva amiga, pero esta calmadamente le explicó lo ocurrido, cosa que no gustó al propietario de la ofensa. Saltó del bisonte visiblemente enfadado, y encaró a la recién llegada. Dispuesto a matarla si era necesario. A Kayla tampoco le faltaban las ganas de querer matar a Ace. Sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por Garp, el cual se marchaba ya, dejando a sus tres nietos a merced de los bandidos de la montaña.

Aquella noche, los bandidos cenaron el gran bisonte que había cazado Ace. Luffy, por todos los medios intentaba alcanzar uno de los pedazos de carne, sin embargo el ser el más pequeño y con menos fuerza, no le favorecía mucho. Tuvo suerte de tener a Kayla a su lado, esta le pudo conseguir algo de comida.

Kayla, había sentido una conexión con Luffy, que le hacía tener el deber de protegerle. Por eso en cuanto Ace se marchó seguido de Luffy que por todos los medios intentaba hacerse amigo suyo, sintió algo que no le gustó, pero ella tenía sus propias cosas que hacer, sus propias metas que cumplir, y para ello, tenía que entrenar.

Dio la casualidad de que el lugar donde ella estaba entrenando, quedaba cerca de donde se encontraban los chicos, y cuando oyó un grito de auxilio proveniente de Luffy, corrió en su auxilio.

Corrió hasta un cercano rio que dividía el bosque de la civilización. Cuando de pronto, vio algo caer hacia ella, era Luffy.

Kayla, pudo atrapar a Luffy antes de que impactase contra el suelo, y posiblemente como cualquier humano. Muriese.

Alzó la mirada y vio en lo alto del precipicio por el cual había caído Luffy, a Ace, con una mirada asesina, queriendo dar a entender que había sido mala suerte que el pequeño no muriese en el acto.

Al regresar a casa, Luffy seguía con su idea entre ceja y ceja, por todos los medios a conseguiría de alguna forma hacerse amigo de Ace. Tanto, que cuando estaban en casa no se separaba de él ni a sol ni a sombra, aun que el intentase varias veces asesinarle. Kayla intentaba siempre que podía defender al pequeño, cosa que sacaba aun más de quicio al pequeño con instinto asesino.

Una tarde, mientras Kayla se despejaba la cara en el rio, tras una dura sesión de entrenamiento. Oyó tres voces gritar, cosa que le extrañó. Solamente había tres personas en el bosque, una era Luffy, que posiblemente seria uno de los que gritaba. Ace, que con las pocas palabras que había cruzado con el resto del mundo desde su llegada, sinceramente dudaba mucho de que estuviese gritando, y despues estaba ella, que lógicamente no estaba gritando.

Fue en busca de los gritos, pues la curiosidad le ganó, además, si Luffy estaba en peligro, debía ira salvarle.

Cuando llegó al lugar de los hechos, no se esperaba encontrar lo que encontró. Ace y Luffy, estaban peleando, pero no parecía que Ace tuviese la intención de matarle, es mas, parecía que estuviesen entrenando. Aun que lógicamente, por la diferencia de edad, Luffy estaba perdiendo.

Justo en un lateral del improvisado campo de batalla, se encontraba otro chico. Era rubio y tenía un extraño sombrero en la cabeza, aproximadamente tendría su misma edad.

Los chicos pararon, cuando sintieron la presencia de la chica observarles.

- ¡Kayla!- exclamó Luffy corriendo a abrazarla. Luffy era de lo mas cariñoso, sobre todo con ella- ¿Quieres entrenar con nosotros?

- ¿Seguro?- preguntó divertida, no estaba segura si esa idea la aprobaba el moreno que la miraba fulminantemente, o incluso aquel desconocido rubio.

- ¡Claro!- tiró de ella el pequeño- ¡Mira, el es Sabo, es amigo de Ace, vive en el bosque!

- Un placer- saludó educado Ace- es un placer conocerte por fin, estos dos no paran de hablar de ti- dijo sonriendo.

- Así que Ace hablaba de ella, vete a saber que abría dicho, no sabía si fiarse de ese chico.

Tras las presentaciones, el rubio también invitó a Kayla a unirse al entrenamiento, así que esta accedió. Al parecer Luffy y Ace, por fin habían conseguido llevarse bien, aun que no sabía bien porque, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que ese nuevo conocido, había tenido mucho que ver.

Los cuatro estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche entrenando duramente, la verdad es que los conocimientos de lucha de cualquiera de los cuatro, eran mucho más superiores que de la mayoría de adultos. Pero para ellos, no era suficiente. No si querían cumplir sus sueños, cada uno el suyo: Ace, superar a su padre, lo que implicaba, ser pirata. Luffy, quería convertirse en el rey de los piratas. Y Sabo seguiría las órdenes de Ace, como buen amigo que eran prácticamente desde que se conocieron. Sin embargo, Kayla, tenía otro muy diferente, aun que seguramente, acabaría llegando a lo mismo. Ella únicamente vivía para vengarse de su padre. Aquel que le arruinó la vida.


	2. ¿Confiar en quien no lo haces?

Capitulo 2

**¿Confiar... en quien no lo haces?**

7 años despues.

Caminaba por el sendero de tierra que bifurcaba constantemente recorriendo así, la gran mayoría del bosque. Entre los altos y voluminosos arboles, se escondía el sol, iluminando solo, pequeños rincones, en todo el bosque. Se sentía, no sabía cómo se sentía, por una parte, normal, como todos los días, pero también estaba triste, ya que desde ese día la casa de Dadan, dejaría de estar llena de chicos revoloteando de un lado a otro, gritando y riendo. Al menos aun le quedaba uno. Aun recordaba cómo fue cogiendo confianza con aquel trío de hermanos que poco a poco se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón, bueno algunos más que otros.

Sabo siempre fue un gran amigo, sabía que sentía algo por ella, pero le era imposible corresponderle, para ella siempre seria su mejor amigo. Luffy, el siempre seria es niño adorable al que había que proteger porque no hacia más que meterse en líos y por ultimo Ace. Con el no llego, nunca a tener la misma confianza y amistad que con el resto, no sabía como lo hacía, pero siempre conseguía sacarla de quicio, siempre hacia algo que le molestase, y acabase persiguiéndole, con la firme intención de acabar con él. Aun que siempre hubo algo que siempre admiro de los tres muchachos, era su esfuerzo por conseguir hacer realidad sus sueño, los tres querían ser piratas, que su nombre fuese reconocido y temido por todo el mundo, bueno Luffy aspiraba a mas, él quería ser no solo un pirata, quería ser el Rey de los Piratas, aun seguramente lo conseguiría.

Ella sin embargo nunca supo bien que hacer, o qué camino tomar en su vida. Quería saber por qué le toco vivir esa vida tan dura, quien era y donde se encontraba su padre. Porque motivo, su madre se vio obligada a dejarla a cargo de Garp, quería saber la verdad, pero no sabía cómo encontrarla.

Camino en dirección al puerto. Había llegado el día. El día del adiós, en parte. Ace y Sabo, se hacían a la mar, para intentar que sus nombres fuesen reconocidos por el mundo. En cuanto llego, ya había más de medio pueblo allí, Makino la encargada del bar de Villa Fushia, el alcalde de la ciudad, los bandidos de Dadan, entre otros vecinos, que vieron como los dos muchachos crecían y se volvían dos apuestos y fuertes hombres.

Cuando llego, vio a Luffy en primera fila, en el borde del muelle, delante suyo sus hermanos mayores, se estaban despidiendo, opto por acercarse a sus "hermanos" probablemente no los volvería a ver.

-¡Oh, has llegado a tiempo!- exclamo Luffy sonriente.

-¿En serio no quieres venirte con nosotros?- le ofreció Sabo una vez más- Aun estamos esperando que cambies de opinión.

-De momento, no quiero ser pirata- la morena- pero muchas gracias.

-Volveremos algún día lo prometo- dijo el rubio sonriendo- cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, seremos grandes piratas reconocidos por el mundo- sonrió levantándole el pulgar y sonriendo mostrando el diente que le faltaba, Kayla no dijo nada, simplemente lo agarro por los hombros, y lo atrajo hacía ella abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos- dijo Kayla- espero que cumplas tus sueños- separo su cuerpo de el de el rubio con algo de tristeza en los ojos, en realidad, los iba a echar mucho de menos, y aun que le costase reconocerlo, iba a echar mucho de menos a los dos.

-SI, si, si, muy bonito- protesto una voz al lado de Sabo- ¿Porqué no os besáis ya, y nos vamos?- dijo arrogante el aprendiz de pirata que también iba a zarpar a la mar ese día.

-Me iba a despedir de ti, pero visto lo visto- le contesto Kayla orgullosamente- no merece la pena así que nada- dijo valiéndose de espaldas a ellos- Luffy, te espero en casa- y dicho esto, se marcho por el camino que había venido.

…..

No sabía por qué la trataba así, pero no lo podía evitar, le gustaba la expresión de su cara cuando se enfadaba, cuando le gritaba, cuando estaba a punto de matarle. Por eso siempre se esforzaba en hacerlo, y esta no iba a ser ocasión diferente. No quería irse, sin ver una vez más esa expresión que tanto amaba, la que le hacía parecer valiente y dispuesta a comerse el mundo. Aun que claro estaba que algún día conseguiría hacerlo.

Cuando se marchó del muelle, simplemente sonrió. Era tan orgullosa. Y le gustaba tanto eso de ella. Miro al cielo, era un día despejado, además no parecía avecinar ninguna tormenta. Soplaba una brisa, muy agradable, que hacía que su anaranjado sombrero, se moviese nervioso sobre su cabeza.

-Podrías ser amable con ella, por una vez- le reprocho su rubio amigo.

-Es que es divertido- dijo el pecoso mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Nunca cambiaras…- dijo resignado Sabo llevándose una mano a la frente- ahora que lo pienso… será mejor marcharnos, antes de que aparezca tu abuelo.

-Tienes razón- dijo el pecoso saltando a la barca, junto a su hermano- Luffy nos veremos dentro de tres años.

Sabo tenía razón, si no se hacían a la mar, ahora, no podrían hacerlo, o no al menos con la tranquilidad con la que lo hacían ahora. Se despidieron una vez más de los bandidos, Makino y el alcalde, desde el barco. Y se hicieron a la mar en busca de sus sueños.

...

-Les echare de menos- dijo Luffy sentándose al lado de la morena, en la base que construyeron de pequeños- no va a ser lo mismo sin ellos aquí.

- Pero ahora tienes que cumplir tu promesa, tienes que hacerte fuerte, para cuando los vuelvas a ver, por fin los puedas ganar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tu ahora?- le pregunto el muchacho del peculiar sombrero de paja.

-No lo sé…- suspiro la morena- me gustaría saber, cual fue el verdadero motivo, de por qué acabe bajo el cuidado del abuelo…

-Sobre eso…- temió el azabache.

-¿Qué ocurre Lu?- le llamo cariñosamente como solo ella hacía.

-El otro día…- suspiro Luffy- el abuelo vino a ver como estábamos… tú estabas entrenando, y se marcho antes de que llegases, el… bueno, estuvo hablando con Dadan, sobre algo relacionado con tu padre…

-Que dijo Luffy?

-Dijo…- le explicó nerviosamente- según lo que hoy… tu padre… es el alto cargo de la Marine…

-El almirante de Flota, el hombre mundialmente conocido por todo el mundo…

-Sengoku… fue el nombre que dijo el abuelo- finalizó Luffy por ella- Kayla yo…

-Luffy- le cortó- dentro de tres años, cuando salgas a la mar…- de repente se puso nerviosa- ¿P-puedo ir contigo?

En realidad, se le acababa de ocurrir. El saber quién era su padre, lo cambiaba todo, absolutamente todo. De haber sido un campesino, o un ciudadano corriente, no lo hubiese hecho, pero siendo quien era, todo cambiaba. Ahora lo entendía todo, por eso su madre la alejo del mundo, del mundo de su padre, porque de haber estado con él, jamás tendría una vida, una vida en la que ella fuese quien tomase las decisiones.

Estuvo mucho tiempo echándole la culpa a su madre, de haberla abandonado con Garp, pero ahora lo entendía, entendía que de haber vivido con su padre, de haberlo conocido, tendría una vida mucho peor. ¡Y pensaba que su vida había sido dura! Que equivocada estaba.

El hecho de que Luffy le dijese que si o que no, le cambiaria la vida. Estaba segura de eso. Si había algo que odiase su padre por encima de todas las cosas eran los piratas. Se rebelaría contra él, siendo lo que el más odiaba. Luffy, Ace y Sabo, siempre decían que ser pirata, significaba poder hacer lo que quisieras, ir contra el sistema impuesto, por que el mar no tenia reglas, cada uno era libre de ser o hacer lo que quisiese.

-¡Por supuesto!- le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de Luffy.

-¿No te molesta?... ¿Estás completamente seguro…?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tener a mi hermana mayor en mi tripulación será genial!

El que el moreno dijese que si, le iba a cambiar la vida, ya no volvería a estar en la tranquila villa Fushia o en la montaña de Corvo, y conociendo al que sería su capitán, cada día será una nueva aventura.

Se había planteado dos objetivos claros en la vida, uno vengarse de su padre, y el otro proteger a su hermano sobre todas las cosas, Luffy aun era un inconsciente y seguramente se iba a meter en más de una situación peliaguda. Por ello, y para evitar que esas situaciones fuesen más peligrosas de lo que ya serian, entrenaría, entrenaría de verdad, arduamente, si algo le pasase a Luffy por su culpa, jamás se lo perdonaría.

…

3 años despues

Contemplaba el mar, desde lo alto del acantilado del Monte Corvo. La brisa marina era suave y fresca. Su cabello se movía al viento. El sonido que producía el aire en el bosque, moviendo las hojas y colándose en los sitios más insospechados, daba una tranquilidad, que pocas veces a conseguía obtener.

Era el día, hoy se marchaba en busca de su destino. Vengarse de su padre. Era el momento, de marcharse, seguramente todos sus amigos, toda la gente que la había visto crecer, estaría ya en el puerto junto a Luffy. A donde les depararía el destino, no lo sabían, pero eso era lo que quería Luffy ir a la aventura, encontrarse nuevos lugares de casualidad, como él decía mucho, eso era un verdadero pirata.

Por un momento dejo de mirar al mar, y se dio cuenta de que había estado aproximadamente más de hora y media allí sucumbida a la majestuosidad del inmenso azul del mar. Iba a llegar tarde, y Luffy se marcharía sin ella, el era muy impaciente, y más a la hora de cumplir su sueño.

Con el uso de su fantástico don, comenzó a correr, le gustaba la sensación, de tener todo en su contra, de no ver a penas lo que tenía delante y poder percibirlo todo y esquivarlo sin esfuerzos, le hacía sentirse superior a la madre naturaleza.

En cuanto salió de la espesura del bosque, y visualizó la villa Fushia, ralentizó la velocidad y distinguió la muchedumbre de gente que había en el puerto. Al llegar frenó, al lado de Makino, que se encontraba sonriente como siempre al lado del alcalde, que refunfuñaba sobre algo de piratas, y lo enfadado que estaría Garp de estar allí.

-Alcalde- dijo Kayla desde detrás suyo- no sea tan cascarrabias, sabía que esto ocurriría, era su sueño, desde que conoció a Akagami.

-Kayla bonita…- le respondió el alcalde, en tono melancólico- ¿seguro que quieres ir con él? En la única que tenía esperanza Garp era en ti, pensaba que no serias pirata, y pensaba que con el tiempo, llegases a querer ser de la Marine como él.

-Lo siento alcalde pero esta es mi decisión, si el abuelo viene, puede decirle, que tenía que haberme contado quien era mi padre antes, no me gusta saber las cosas a terceras. Dígale también que voy a hacer justicia por todo lo que me quito ese individuo.

-Pero…- intento decir el alcalde.

Pero era demasiado tarde, la morena ya había subido a la pequeña barca de remos con la que quería comenzar Luffy su aventura.

-¿Seguro que quieres comenzar con esto?- pregunto Kayla, mirando la embarcación- esto en cualquier momentos e nos va a pique… y tu eres usuario de una Akuna no mi…

-Esto seguro- rió Luffy con ganas, entonces comenzó a gritar como un loco- ACEEEE! SABOOO! Preparaos porque… ¡Allá voy!- gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Kayla sonrió, estaba segura que aquel muchacho que tenía al lado, alcanzaría a sus hermanos, y que con el tiempo y la experiencia, sería incluso capaz de superarlos, cuando Luffy se proponía algo lo conseguía. Luffy cogió los remos y comenzó a mover la triste barca mar adentro. Kayla se ofreció varias veces en ayudarle con los remos, pero este que a pesar de ser un crio, y que mucha gente pensase, que no era muy inteligente, caballeroso se negó a que ella hiciese el trabajo.

A escasos metros del puerto, donde aun se podían distinguir a las personas que aun estaban en la vista, tuvieron que parar, una gran serpiente marina enorme, un rey marino se les apareció delante. Luffy se levanto plantándole cara, reconocería aquel monstruo en cualquier lugar, fue quien le arrebató el brazo al hombre que admiraba, no merecía vivir, por su culpa, su héroe de la infancia había tenido muchas dificultades, a la hora de aprender a vivir sin su brazo de combate.

-Gomu Gomu no Pistol!- exclamó, estirando su brazo hacia delante, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al monstruo.

El rey marino, del fuerte impacto que recibió, fue lanzado a un lado, girando sobre sí mismo, tenía la cara ensangrentada, y los ojos en blanco. El entrenamiento de Luffy en esos tres años, había tenido su recompensa, por fin despues de diez años había podido vengar a su amigo pelirrojo.

….

Tras ese contratiempo, continuaron su travesía en el East Blue. A medio camino de la siguiente isla, se toparon con una tripulación pirata, los piratas de Alvida, una mujer enorme y poco agraciada a decir verdad, que tenia de esclavo a un pequeño niño de gafas y cabello rosado. Este niño, quería alistarse a la Marine, pero los piratas lo habían secuestrado para usarlo de sirviente o algo parecido, por lo que despues de una pequeña pelea, lo liberaron. Aquel encuentro no les supuso más que un contratiempo de a lo mucho un par de horas.

A no mucha distancia de donde habían rescatado al crio de cabellos rosados, cuyo nombre era Coby, se encontraba un pequeño pueblo Shelltown, donde decidieron, parar a comprar víveres para el viaje.

Amarraron el bote en el puerto y se adentraron entre las tranquilas calles de aquel pueblo. Compraron lo necesario para unos días, lo que les llevase llegar a la siguiente isla.

Aquella ciudad, estaba bajo el control de una base naval que controlaba la seguridad de la ciudad. Y Coby les había explicado, que en aquella ciudad, se encontraba un caza recompensas muy famoso, Roronoa Zoro, un hombre sin piedad, que aniquilaba a cualquiera a su paso, y que en esos momentos se encontraba preso por la Marine.

Kayla supo en seguida las intenciones de su capitán, quería a ese hombre en su tripulación, y acertó, porque lo primero que dijo al llegar a la base naval, fue exactamente eso. Ella había oído barbaridades de aquel hombre, era el más famoso de los caza recompensas del East Blue, lo que no entendía era como se había dejado capturar por aquellos Marines, que lo más probable es que estuviesen en lo más bajo que se podía llegar a estar, estando alistado en la Marine.

Luffy quiso investigar un poco por dentro, para ver si encontraba al caza recompensas. El único problema era un muro que les impedía la visión, por lo que Luffy simplemente estiro sus brazos y se subió. La morena, ayudo al aspirante a Marine y se asomaron por el muro de piedra.

Era todo un campo de arena, desierto, pero en el centro de este, había un gran crucifijo y en él un hombre amarrado con cuerdas. Llevaba un pañuelo verde oscuro en la cabeza, y los pantalones del mismo color sujetados por una faja de un color verde más claro.

Tenía la cabeza gacha, miraba al suelo, y en los ojos se le formaban sombras, que le daban una apariencia aterradora. Parecía hambriento, como si no hubiese comido en semanas.

Los tres espías, le observaban discretamente, hasta que un ruido a su lado les alarmó. Era una niña pequeña, de no más de siete años. Se metió dentro del campo de arena, y se acercó al caza recompensas, para ofrecerle, comida.

Fue entonces cuando un niño, porque no era más que eso, se adentro en el campo con dos soldados marines, y mando echar volando a la niña del campo, despues de pisotear la comida que ella con tanto esfuerzo había preparado para el caza piratas.

Kayla fue rápida, y salto en el aire, para coger a la criatura, antes de que impactara contra el suelo, y aterrizaron en perfectas condiciones.

Luffy se adentro mientras en la base, y se paro delante de él, y le dijo sonriente su quería ser miembro de su tripulación.

Aun que en un principio dijese que no, despues de ver como se comía la comida que había preparado la pequeña, descubrió que el espadachín, también tenía noble corazón. Por lo que supo que tarde o temprano Luffy conseguiría que se hiciese a la mar con él.

…..

-En realidad está preso por mi culpa- sollozaba una voz aguda.

Se encontraban en la taberna, de la madre de la niña que había ido a dar de comida al caza recompensas, les estaba explicando cómo ocurrió que el famoso caza piratas estuviese preso.

Resultaba que el asesino caza recompensas del que todo el mundo hablaba no era tan malo como la gente pensaba, había hecho una apuesta, para salvar la vida de aquella criatura. Tenía corazón despues de todo.

Todo eso hizo que el capitán del sombrero de paja, quisiese tenerle en su tripulación aun con más ganas.

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la base naval, donde, sin pensárselo dos veces, el inconsciente chico de goma, entró a la base naval, y le hizo un trato al peli verde, el cual no tuvo tiempo ni de aceptar o rechazar. Luffy salió corriendo en busca de la espada del crucificado y dejo a Coby y la morena encargados de liberar al espadachín.

Las apariencias engañaban, y esta era una prueba de ello, aquel temible asesino, el caza recompensas Roronoa Zoro, tenia corazón, y no era ni tan cruel ni malvado como corrían las habladurías de él.

Pero quien dijo que en esta vida las cosas eran fáciles, por que sin duda se equivocaba. Apareció de nuevo el rubio creído que al parecer era hijo del capitán Morgan, con intención de matarlos a todos. El problema fue aun no habían desatado a Zoro, aquellas cuerdas estaban demasiado fuertes.

Los Marines que acompañaban al arrogante rubio, alzaron sus armas de fuego y apuntaron al grupo de jóvenes.

-Mierda…- encarando a los Marine, susurró, bueno para que mentir, ordenó- Coby detrás de mí intenta desatarle.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- pregunto el aspirante a Marine, asustado.

-Déjamelo a mí, haz lo que te he ordenado.

Helmeppo dio orden de disparar a matar, Kayla necesito toda la concentración del mundo para poder atrapar las balas, y que no diesen a ninguno de los por ahora indefensos muchachos que tenia detrás.

-Demasiado lentos, soldados- sonrió burlona la morena.

En seguida llego Luffy, había armado una buena, ¿Cuándo no? Al parecer había roto una estatua del capitán Morgan, ya que él y un grupo de soldados se presentó en el patio.

Estaba furioso, se le veía y no había que ser muy inteligente como para no darse cuenta. Alzo su brazo en el que llevaba un gran hacha y los ataco, sin ton ni son en todas direcciones. Se puso en posición de ataque, pero un pequeño contratiempo le interrumpió. El rubio arrogante, tenía al pequeño Coby a punta de pistola. El pirata furioso se giro por el contratiempo, sin embargo, la morena salió a echarle una mano, para que él pudiese acabar con el capitán.

El caza piratas, quiso ayudarles, Luffy le había caído realmente bien, no todos los días uno no se encontraba a un capitán de tripulación como él. Se desato gracias a sus tres espadas, que utilizaba a la hora de luchar, y se encaró a los soldados.

No les resulto muy difícil vencer aquel puñado de inexpertos, Kayla en menso de un segundo tenia la pistola de Helmeppo en sus manos, y ahora era el que estaba a punta de pistola. Zoro tampoco tardo nada en vencer a los soldados, con solo un simple ataque. Luffy a base de golpes, también derribo al capitán de la base naval, en pocos minutos.

Normalmente ella era muy desconfiada de la gente, pero en esa ocasión, supo desde que le vio comerle la comida de la pequeña de la taberna, pisoteada, que en aquel espadachín se podía confiar. Le gustaba su forma de luchar, no tenia piedad, tenía muy claro su objetivo como bien había dicho, si por algo tuviese que abandonar su camino a su meta, se mataría. Por lo que supo que sería un compañero leal.

-Gracias- exclamaron unos soldados, al lado del trío de jóvenes, los cuales se asustaron de tener que volver a combatir contra más Marines- habéis salvado al pueblo del capitán Morgan, os estamos muy agradecidos.

-No es esta muy bien visto que la Marine, agradezcan a piratas- burlón respondió el espadachín.

Gracias a la Marine, quien lo iba a decir, pudieron salir sin problemas de la isla, rumbo a su nuevo destino. Se despidieron de su pequeño amigo de cabellos rosados que fue gracias a ellos, aceptado en la Marine y partieron rumbo a través del gran mar, en la misma barca enana que había partido con Luffy y Kayla desde villa Fushia.

-¿En serio este es tu barco?- pregunto el espadachín, observando la triste barca, que en cualquier momento se hundiría de un golpe de viento.

-Pronto conseguiré uno más grande, con muchas habitaciones, y una gran cocina, con una nevera llena de comida- le respondió inocente el muchacho del sombrero.

-¿Y cómo lo piensas conseguir?- le dijo burlón Zoro- además, esto se irá a pique en cualquier momento, no has pensado que navegar los dos solos siendo usuarios de Akuna no mi, moriríais en seguida.

-Kayla me salvaría, si eso pasase- contestó Luffy riendo.

-Yo no soy usuaria de una Akuna no mi- le explicó Kayla- puedo nadar perfectamente.

- ¿Y lo que hiciste el antes, con las balas? ¿Y lo de arrebatarle la pistola al creído aquel?- preguntó Zoro confuso.

-Entrenamiento- respondió simplemente la morena.

Sin saber porque le explicó toda la historia aquel nuevo tripulante, su infancia, su don, el haber entrenado, todo. Le transmitía una confianza que solo Luffy le había podido dar.


	3. ¿Tanto deseas mi muerte?

Capitulo 3

**¿Tanto deseas mi muerte?**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pequeña embarcación del muchacho del sombrero de paja y su hermana mayor había crecido de manera considerable. Comenzaron la aventura siendo tres personas, Luffy, Kayla y Zoro, pero en poco tiempo, consiguieron algunos más. La pelirroja navegante y cartógrafa más avariciosa que jamás habían conocido. El artillero, que mentía como muchísimo. Un cocinero mujeriego, y recientemente un reno doctor. Era pequeña, pero tan poderosa como una con cientos de tripulantes. Además ahora contaban con la princesa del Reino de Arabasta, a la cual estaban ayudando a calmar las revueltas que había en su país, por culpa de un Shichibukai, Crocodile.

Miraba al horizonte, la áspera brisa caliente del desierto la envolvía por todos lados, era desagradable, tanto que casi no dejaba respirar. Se sentía agobiada, odiaba ese clima, prefería mil veces, el clima de la isla de Drum, este la debilitaba, odiaba sentirse débil, y más por algo tan simple como el clima.

Giro su vista a la cubierta del Merry, Zoro, se encontraba entrenando, no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza con el calor que hacía. Zoro era el único que le parecía sensato y maduro en aquella tripulación de locos. Habían comenzado juntos, con Luffy de capitán, habían sido los primeros en seguir las órdenes de aquel atolondrado chico que tenían por capitán. Habían vivido tantas aventuras juntos y el era la única persona que la llegaba a comprender, tanto podía confiar en él, que consideraba a Zoro, un hermano mas, como Luffy y Sabo, y aun que le costase reconocerlo también Ace.

Y hablando del moreno, no sabían nada de él, desde que partió de la Villa Fushia. De lo único que se habían enterado, gracias a una carta de Sabo, que en una gran tormenta, su barca se partió y fueron separados, y que desde entonces, Sabo había conseguido un puesto en el ejército revolucionario, pero de Ace, no supo nada, hasta que los periódicos no anunciaron, que un principiante del East Blue, había sido nombrado comandante de la segunda tripulación del temible BarbaBlanca.

-¡Kayla!- interrumpió una voz sus pensamientos- ¡Sanji no me da de comer!

-¡Maldito mocoso!- gritó otra voz un poco más grave- ¡deja de refugiarte en las preciosas damiselas!- ese era Sanji, aun sin verle sabía que era él, nadie más en la tripulación utilizaba el termino damiselas.

-Sanji- detuvo la discusión de los dos hombres- me apetece lago de beber- dijo la morena, sacando su mejor sonrisa a relucir, con la cual sabía que Sanji nunca le diría que no.

-¡Ahora voy Kaylitaaa mía!- y si mas salió corriendo de nuevo a la cocina.

-Eres mala- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Zoro.

-Solo juego mis cartas.

Kayla se sentó en la blanca barandilla del Merry, mientras veía como Zoro se sentaba a su lado pero en el suelo, y contemplaban a Luffy de morros en el suelo, refunfuñando cosas sobre comida, cuando Sanji, volvió a aparecer haciendo unos extraños pasos de bailes, mientras sujetaba con la mano la bandeja, con tres bebidas, de color verde y unos pequeños pastelitos de diferentes colores.

-Mi preciosa morenaza, aquí tienes tu refrigerio y un poco de tarta- dijo Sanji dejándolos sobre una mesita de plástico que había colocado previamente, junto a una silla, para que su damisela, estuviese bien acomodada.

-Muchas gracias Sanji.

El pervertido cocinero, se dirigió a otra parte del Merry en busca de las dos muchachas restantes en el barco para entregarles su tentempié de media mañana.

La morena, se dirigió a la mesita donde se encontraba su pastelito, bajo la llorosa mirada de su hermano pequeño, el cual la seguía arrastrándose por el suelo como un gusano. Kayla, se bebió el refresco, estaba sedienta, ese maldito clima no le estaba haciendo nada bien, la debilitaba y estaba sedienta a todas horas. Luego le ofreció su pastel al capitán, que la abrazo efusivamente mientras la alagaba sin parar, sin embargo cuando recordó su delicioso pastel, que le esperaba en la mesita, deshizo el abrazo con la chica, y se lanzó a comérselo, sin ningún reparo.

-Eres demasiado buena con él, ¿nadie te lo ha dicho?- dijo Zoro, apoyado en la blanca barandilla.

-Si recuerdo que cierto hermano mío, me lo dijo un par de veces hace unos años, pero despues de todo, es mi hermanito, y yo su única hermana, de tres hermanos a alguien le tocaba consentirle, visto que uno está muy ocupado con los revolucionarios, y el otro era, bueno no, es un completo idiota.

-Veo que querías mucho a tus hermanos- le reprocho burlón Zoro- sobre todo a ese que dices que es idiota.

-Ni me recuerdes a ese- dijo recordando todos los desagradables momentos de su infancia, donde cierto pecosos siempre que podía la sacaba de quicio.

-¡Chicos ya hemos llegado!- exclamó la reina a los piratas.

Por fin habían llegado a la ciudad de Nanohana, una pequeña ciudad, de paso, donde comprarían provisiones para el viaje desierto a través.

-Muy bien, nos dividiremos- ordenó Nami.

Tras una larga sarta de gritos, por parte de la navegante, los grupos quedaron así: Ussop, Sanji y Chopper irían a comprar las previsiones de alimentos. Vivi, Nami y para su desgracia Zoro, fueron a comprar la ropa adecuada para poder ir por el desierto. Mientras Luffy y Kayla, irían a inspeccionar la isla, por si había marines, en ella.

Caminaba tras Luffy, mientras lo agarraba por el brazo, para que no saliese corriendo tras el primer olor de comida que presenciase. No sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento, pero era extraño, notaba solo que era malo para ella, y eso no le gustaba nada.

Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, de que Luffy la arrastraba calle abajo en busca de su tan apreciada comida. No tuvo tiempo a detener a su hermano, por que cuando se dio cuenta, estaba a punto de impactar contra la barra de un bar, por lo que deshizo rápidamente el agarre de Luffy, y dejo que el solo se chocara, contra algo o alguien.

-¡Luffy!- exclamó Kayla regañando al moreno, que simplemente rio.

-Jefe, ¡tres de todo lo que tenga!- aun así tenía hambre, despues del desastre que había montado, minutos antes.

-Claro, claro- dijo el hombre mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa- pero, creo que se debería marchar, ¿acaso no sabe a quién ha golpeado?

-¿Golpeado yo?

-¡Mugiwara! – se oyó la voz de un hombre, al fondo del gran agujero que había hecho anteriormente.

-Luffy, tenemos que marcharnos es Smoker!- le empujó Kayla.

Luffy antes de echar a correr, se tragó toda la comida de golpe, y despues fue arrastrado por Kayla y su maravilloso don, que iba de maravilla para ocasiones como esas, ya que a ese tipo, ninguno de los dos podía ganar, por que poseía una Akuna no mi tipo Logia.

-¡Luffy!- se oyó otra voz en el interior del gran agujero.

Pero no dio tiempo, Kayla arrastró a Luffy del bar, despues de rápidamente, haber pagado la cuenta al posadero. Comenzó a buscar donde se encontraban sus nakamas. Estuvieron varios minutos corriendo, seguidos por el Marine, hasta que encontraron a su nakamas, ocultos tras un muro derruido y comenzaron a correr todo.

El capitán les estaba alcanzando, y no podían hacer nada, eso era algo que Kayla odiaba, a las personas con Akuna no mí de tipo Logia, su don no le causaba efecto, porque ni su fuerza, ni su velocidad, ni sus desarrollados sentidos, nada, no podía hacer, nada.

No fue hasta que se despisto y estuvo a punto de caer, que vio que ya no le seguían, porque una gran pared de fuego impedía el paso al Marine, delante de ellos, un muchacho de cabellos morenos, que desprendía fuego de su propio cuerpo, solo le veían las espaldas, pero había algo que a Kayla no le gustaba, ese mal presentimiento que tenía desde hacía unos días.

-Ace…- susurró en cuando le reconoció.

No supo ni por qué lo hizo, por que no se parecía a nada al recuerdo que tenía de hacia unos años, ahora era musculoso, su expresión facial, había madurado, ya no tenia los rasgos de niño, que aún conservaba Luffy. Se veía poderoso, impotente, se veía impresionante aun que le costase reconocerlo.

-¡Ace!- exclamó feliz el moreno del sombrero de paja.

-Corre, Luffy- gritó el pecoso, incluso su voz había cambiado, se veía varonil, profunda, y ¿sexy?, que demonios le estaba ocurriendo para pensar así de él, sin duda ese no era su día- ¡luego os cojo!

Luffy, hizo por extraño que parezca lo que le ordeno su hermano, y echo a correr seguidos por sus nakamas, mientras el comandante de la segunda tripulación de BarbaBlanca, combatía contra el Marine humeante.

Que hacia él en Arabasta, por que precisamente se lo tenían que encontrar a él, no a Sabo, si no, justamente a él. Estaba confusa, ¿por qué pensaba ahora así de él? Si nunca le cayó bien, lo odiaba porque era demasiado creído, porque creía que nadie podía tener un pasado más triste que el suyo, pero sobretodo, porque despues de lo que ella paso de pequeña, el, que siempre tuvo buena compañía, y gente que le protegía, decía que no tenía ganas de vivir, que no encontraba una razón como para seguir viviendo. Le parecía un hombre miserable, solo por el hecho de querer morir, para no afrentar los problemas, que te depara la vida.

No tenía la vista, en el frente, iba inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta fijo su vista en el frente, no vio a sus compañeros delante suyo, solo veía a su hermano pequeño, delante, se acerco a él y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se habían perdido. Se escondieron en un callejón, para no ser vistos por la Marine. Luffy ya tenía su buena recompensa, sobre todo para ser un pirata venido desde el East Blue, nada más ni nada menos que 30.000.000 Berries.

- Siempre haces lo mismo, Luffy- le regañó Kayla suspirando- que haremos contigo, tenemos que buscar el barco, seguramente los demás ya estarán allí.

- Veo que daros ventaja no ha servido de nada- se escuchó una voz desde el tejado.

- ¡Ace!- exclamó Luffy contento, a Kayla se le revolvió el estomago, se giró para no verle la cara.

- Hacía años que no te veía, veo que por ti no pasa el tiempo sigues igual que siempre- parecía más educado que cuando se marcharon, los dos hermanos estrecharon las manos, y comenzaron a debatir sobre problemas de la infancia mientras reían.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Luffy riendo con su hermano.

- ¿No te dieron mi mensaje en Drum?- no quería girarse, pero debían marcharse ya, los soldados no tardarían en encontrarles- bueno, tampoco fui muy claro. Estoy aquí, en una misión muy importante, y también tenía ganas de verte

- ¿Una misión?

- Trabajo para BarbaBlanca, me gustaría ayudarle a conseguir ser el rey de los piratas. Pero entonces tu…

- No te preocupes, la luchare con él, porque yo seré el rey de los piratas- dijo sonriente e ingenuo el benjamín.

- Si- se armó de valor la morena- muy bonito, pero no tenemos tiempo, la Marine no tardara en encontrarnos.

- ¿Es alguna nakama tuya?- pregunto, el pecoso, mirando de arriba abajo a Kayla, realmente embobado por su belleza.

No la reconocía, era obvio, para él solo fue la bruja de su infancia con la que se divertía haciéndola rabiar.

- Portgas D. Ace- dijo lentamente Kayla- cuanto hace que no nos vemos, sigues igual que siempre, y por los rumores que dicen de ti, sigues igual, sigues siendo un asesino.

- A-as-esino- dijo sorprendido Ace, nadie le había llamado así, desde…- no me lo puedo creer, la bruja.

- Nos volvemos a ver- dijo esta sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Dijiste que no querías ser pirata, desde pequeña mentirosa- le reprochó a Kayla.

- Puede que no quisiese ser pirata contigo, puede que esperara a que te marcharas para poder serlo- dijo Kayla malvada.

- Sigues igual de orgullosa que de pequeña- rió el pecoso con una traviesa sonrisa.

- Tú sigues siendo tan idiota como siempre- contraatacó Kayla- la madurez no es una palabra que esta escrita en tu vocabulario.

Los dos estaban peleando, mientras Luffy los miraba concentrado de un lado a otro, cuando comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

- ¡Luffy! ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Kayla olvidándose del odioso muchacho que tenía enfrente, y girándose a ver a su adorado hermano.

- ¡Las cosas nunca cambian!- exclamó dejando confundidos a sus dos hermanos mayores.

- No eres el más indicado, para hablar- le reprocho Ace. En eso tenía razón, si había alguien que no había cambiado ese era Luffy, seguía dejándose llevar por los impulsos de su corazón, y haciendo las cosas sin pensar. Precisamente por eso, ahora se encontraban en un callejón, con aquel pecoso que no veían desde hacía tres años, y que por si la morena fuese, hubiese pasado otros tres años sin verle- Por cierto vuestros compañeros no os estarán buscando.

- ¡Cierto!-recordó Kayla- Luffy tenemos que marcharnos, te recuerdo que la Baroque Words y la Marine, nos persiguen.

- Cierto…-rió Luffy- Ace, ¿nos acompañas?- preguntó ilusionado, de poder estar más rato con su hermano mayor, que hacia tanto que no veía.

El pecoso acepto sin reparo alguno, y los tres se encaminaron por las calles de Nanohana, en busca del Merry. Los dos hermanos, iban conversando, sobre sus recuerdos de infancia, cuando al pecoso le entró curiosidad, por saber de las personas que cuidaban a sus catastróficos hermanos.

- Pues… esta un espadachín que quieres ser el mejor del mundo, y que Kayla le quiere mucho…- enumeró- despues está la oficial, que le encantan los mapas, las mandarinas y el dinero, ya la conocerás es muy guapa- dijo inocentemente, cosa que no paso por alto para ninguno de sus dos hermanos- un cocinero, que cocina de vicio, pero que le gustan demasiado las mujeres… y otro que es muy simpático, pero que miente mucho, además de que es muy buen artillero y ahora también tenemos un reno, que se dedica a la medicina.

- Tienes una gran variedad, espadachín, cocinero, navegante, artillero y medico, y luego la bruja…, estas bien servido- rió Ace, a la vez que era atacado por Kayla, que le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza enfadada.

La pelea les fue interrumpida, por un grupo bastante numeroso de bandidos, que les acorraló a medio camino.

- Detentes, Ace puño de fuego y Monkey D. Luffy- gritó uno de ellos, apuntándoles con una pistola.

-Luffy- dijo Kayla- déjamelos a mí, estoy de mal humor, y me hará bien descargar un poco mi furia.

-Tu misma

Ya que su capitán le había dado permiso, los dos hermanos se apartaron del campo de batalla. Kayla a lo largo de los años, fue aprendiendo que su don, era algo más que un don, era una técnica, que solo tenían algunos Marines, el Rokushiki, eso sería sin duda alguna, herencia de su padre. El Rokushiki, consistía, en seis técnicas, según le explicó el sabio de la montaña. Con esa técnica, podía golpear el aire, pareciendo que flotase, sus dedos se volvían poderosas balas, capaces de atravesar a cualquier oponente, sus piernas, se movían a tal velocidad, que casi parecía que se tele transportara, su cuerpo podía volverse más ligero, permitiéndole esquivar los ataque con mayor facilidad, y podía volver su cuerpo una masa de hierro imposible de atravesar. Ahora incluso podía hacer que su cabello fuese su arma, podía moverlo a su gusto podía atravesar personas con él, a su suerte, lo tenía bastante largo, para permitirse hacer eso.

Los bandidos, se abalanzaron todos hacia la chica, la cual se puso en posición de ataque. Con un rápido movimiento, salto en el aire, parecía que volase, pero no, tenia es capacidad gracias a la técnica Geppou. Los bandidos comenzaron a disparar a la chica con sus armas de fuego. Cualquiera hubiese muerto con ese ataque, por que las balas le hubiesen atravesado a cualquiera. Sin duda esto debía agradecérselo a su padre, con el uso de otra de las técnicas de ese estilo de lucha que era el Rokushiki, llamada Tekkai, su cuerpo se endureció como el acero, y las balas rebotaron cuando impactaron contra ella.

Para terminar por que tenían que irse al barco rápidamente, antes de que apareciese la Marine o la Baroque Words, Kayla utilizo una última técnica, la llamada Rankyaku, con la cual, dio un par de patadas en el aire, levantando una masa de viento cortante, que hirió a los bandidos, dejándolos inconscientes o la mayoría muertos.

-Listo- su voz no sonaba para nada cansada, es más, parecía mucho más alegre que antes, el haber descargado su ira con aquellos bandidos, le había hecho bien- Volvamos al barco.

-Que bestia…-dijo sorprendido Ace, el cual no era el más indicado para hablar, teniendo el sobrenombre que tenia- Eso antes no lo hacías bruja.

-Herencia de mi padre, Sengoku, el "don" que tengo me lo paso la genética.

-Sengoku, el almirante de Flota, ¿es tu padre?- casi balbuceo Ace.

-Por eso me hice pirata, me vengare siendo lo que el mas odia- le explicó- No hay más tiempo, tenemos que volver ya- cambió de tema rápidamente.

Kayla sin previo aviso agarro a sus dos hermanos, y comenzó a correr, hasta el puerto, al cual llegaron en escasos segundos.

-¡Avisa antes de hacer eso!- comenzó de nuevo la pelea Ace- ¿Quieres matarnos?

-¡A callar!- le gritó de nuevo furiosa- Y eres tu el que decía que eras un gran pirata de la tripulación de BarbaBlanca. No debes de ser mucho, cuando te asusta un poco de velocidad

-¡Qué has dicho!- la cara de Ace se veía toda roja, llena de rabia, nadie le había hablado así, bueno mentira, la única persona que toda su vida le habló así, la tenía delante, y le enfurecía.

-¡Mirad, es el Merry!- gritó una voz infantil, al lado de sus dos hermanos mayores, Luffy alargo los brazos, y se catapultó hasta el Merry olvidándose por completo de sus dos hermanos.

-¡Luffy!- desesperado gritó Ace, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se encontraba en el Merry.

-¡Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión hermanito!- dijo Kayla con su sombría sonrisa de orgullo- Rankyaku!

Saltó del muelle, y pareciendo que volase, llego al barco en perfectas condiciones, dejando allí parado a Ace. El cual tenía ganas de matar a su hermana, pero por otro lado sabía que jamás sería capaz de hacerlo.

No por que fuese su hermana y el lazo familiar los uniese, no. No sabía por qué esa mujer, hacia que su mundo se viniese abajo. Siempre lo hizo, desde que puso un pie en la montaña Corvo. Ella era diferente al resto de las chicas que jamás había conocido. Era valiente, atrevida, no se escondía ante las adversidades, les plantaba cara, y no solo eso era atrayente en ella, era mucho más. Era preciosa, sus cabellos morenos largos bailando en el viento, brillaban en sus ojos. Su tez pálida, frágil y suave, se imaginaba que era suave, nunca la había tocado, y estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, ella no tardaría en cortarle la mano. Sus labios, cuantas noches había soñado con probarlos, rojos por naturaleza, que destacaban en su rostro, casi tanto como aquellos ojos violetas que tenían luz propia, los ojos que sujetaban su mundo.

Pero había algo que superaba, todos esos sentimientos, algo que le hacía mantener todas esas palabras en el fondo de su corazón, esa cosa era el orgullo. El orgullo, era una característica que pocas veces era buena. Y para estos casos, no resultaba nada buena.

Corrió al muelle antes que la Marine le encontrara. Por suerte, parecían haberse rendido. Por lo que le fue mucho más fácil llegar a su bote, y navegar hasta el barco de su hermano. El cual estaba fanfarroneando sobre su fuerza, y que le podría ganar en cualquier momento.

-A quien dices tú que puedes ganar?- saltó el pecoso, a la barandilla del Merry

-¡Ace! Mira estos son mis nakamas, de los que te hable antes.

-Ah! Si, encantado, gracias por cuidar a mi hermano pequeño- todos como robots le contestaron, parecían hechizados bajo su presencia, lo que molesto mucho a Kayla, que observaba todo desde los mandarineros de Nami- no está muy bien educado, y seguramente, continuamente os complicara bastante la vida.

-Si tienes razón- contestaron de nuevo los tripulantes del Merry.

-Oye, si eres hermano de Luffy, también lo debes de ser de Kayla, ¿no?- preguntó Ussop.

-Oh, ya veo- interrumpió Zoro antes de que pudiese decir algo el pecoso- ¿tú eres el revolucionario, o el idiota?

-¿Vas diciendo eso de mi, hermanita?- pregunto Ace, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Solo digo la verdad- contesto esta- él es el idiota de mi hermano si, y según va fanfarroneando el comandante de la segunda tripulación de BarbaBlanca, pero que se asusta con un poco de velocidad.

-Siento mucho que tengáis que aguantarla, en serio, comparado con ella, Luffy es un ángel caído del cielo- respondió Ace. Ante ese comentario Chopper corrió a su lado, y le puso una pezuña en la frente- ¿Qué haces?

-No tienes fiebre, Mmm… ¿no habrás comido algo en mal estado, no?- pregunto el reno ejerciendo su profesión.

-N-n-no e-entiendo- balbuceo el pecoso confuso.

-Acabas de decir, que comparado con Kayla, Luffy es un ángel, sin duda o no los conocemos también como tú, o no les recuerdas bien- le aclaró Sanji, mientras se encendía un cigarro.

-¿Ya los has embrujado, bruja?- le chincho de nuevo Ace.

-Las apariencias engañan hermanito- sonrió ella desde su elevada posición.

-Y tanto que engañan- le respondió de nuevo el pecoso- como has podido engañar así a estas simpáticas personas.

-¿Sabes, que no eres, ni Luffy ni Sabo, contigo no tendré contemplaciones, si he de pelear contigo, no?- su voz se volvió sombría, solo el conseguía ponerla así, y eso que no hacia más de media hora que se habían encontrado.

-Cierto, ¿Cómo llevas tu romance a distancia con Sabo?- pregunto el comandante- Le vi hace poco, parece ser que te ha olvidado, está muy bien acompañado por una revolucionaria.

- Algo que tú nunca tendrás, ¿verdad? Alguien que te quiera, alguien que quiera pasar la vida contigo.

-No necesito a nadie, no si quiero cumplir mi objetivo- la cosa se estaba poniendo fea, y los tripulantes del Merry lo notaban, incluso Luffy lo notaba. El brazo derecho de Ace estaba en llamas, y Kayla tenía posición de ataque.

-Chicos…- intento para Nami, pero Luffy la detuvo.

-No lo hagas- alzó su brazo para evitar que la pelirroja pasase, su voz sonaba seca y tajante- nunca te metas en una pelea, entre Kayla y Ace, podrías morir.

-Pero…- intentó decir la navegante.

Por una vez Luffy, tenía razón, solo él había visto a ese par de hermanos pelear. Pero ahora era mucho peor, Ace, poseía las habilidades de una fruta del diablo. Kayla lo sabía, sabía que ahora no sería tan fácil como de niños, pero aun confiaba en ella, solo tenía que idear la forma de poder neutralizar los poderes de Ace, por eso decidió, que no era menester pelear, ahora, lo podían hacer en cualquier otro momento.

-Sabes, que no merece la pena, no voy a malgastar mis energías contigo.

-¿Te da miedo?- dijo Ace, con tono de burla.

-Simplemente, me eres indiferente- bajaba las escalera para estar al mismo nivel que él, mientras le contestaba- sabes, sabes porque siempre te he odiado.

-Estaría bien saberlo, para variar- una de sus más atrayentes sonrisas aparecieron en su rostro. Tenía un toque de arrogancia y orgullo en ella.

-Porque, vives ante el recuerdo de tu padre. Vives a su sombra, aun te importa lo que pensara la gente, si se entera de quien eres hijo- le atacó verbalmente la morena.

-Mira, quien fue a hablar, la que vive por venganza a su padre, sabes el peor día de mi vida, fue…- sabía que no tenía que decirlo, que le haría daño, que despues de eso no le perdonaría en la vida, pero su orgullo se antepuso a su razón, y finalmente lo dijo- el día, que te conocí, el día que llegaste al Monte Corvo. Si te hubieses quedado con aquellos bandidos, quizá no nos conoceríamos.

-Sabes… sabes que si no hubiese llegado al Monte Corvo, ¡ahora estaría muerta!- su voz sonaba rota, sabía que la odiaba, sabía que lo había hecho desde que se conocieron, pero no hasta el punto de desear su muerte.

Corrió al interior del barco, con lágrimas cayéndole sin cesar por las mejillas. Zoro enseguida la siguió hasta su camarote, todos sabían que por muy Zoro que fuese, el sería el único que podría consolara ahora

La había fastidiado y mucho. La pagaría con él, y se lo merecía, aceptaría todo lo que le pasase, porque, como muchas otras veces, no se paró a pensar. El jamás quiso decir que la quería ver muerta, si la verdad, en el fondo de su corazón, aun que le costase mucho reconocerlo, el día que Luffy y ella, llegaron al Monte Corvo, fue el mejor día de su vida, porque ese día consiguió amigos, dos personas con las que podía confiar, alguien que no le importase que el fuese hijo, de quien lo era.

-Chicos… lo siento- dijo el comandante, bajando su sombrero.

-No es a nosotros a quien nos lo tienes que decir, es a ella- contestó Nami.

-Lo sé… mañana volveré, intentare hablar con ella. Luffy me alegro mucho de saber que estés bien- dijo girándose para saltar de nuevo a su bote.

-Quédate- casi le ordenó Luffy- aun estas invitado a quedarte en el barco, este es problema tuyo y de Kayla, tienes que solucionar lo que has hecho, pero aun puedes quedarte.

-Luffy yo… no creo que sea lo indicado.

-Si te vas ahora, no te molestes en regresar mañana, no te dejare ver a Kayla, aun que tenga que luchar contra ti.


	4. ¿Sentimientos confusos? El reencuentro

Capitulo 4

**¿Sentimientos confusos? El Reencuentro.**

Caminaban por el desierto, camino a Yuba. Llevaban más de dos horas y parecía que desierto no terminaba nunca. Hacia un calor insoportable, la única que parecía llevarlo bien era Vivi, y por qué había nacido allí. Los ropajes que llevaban no ayudaban nada, pero los necesitaban para protegerse del fuerte sol. Llevaban todos abrigos, y sombreros o capas con los cuales no se les veía apenas el rostro. Encima el que Luffy no parase de quejarse sobre el calor que hacía en el lugar, solo empeoraba las cosas, pero como siempre, supo ganarse a Vivi, que le ofreció que en cuanto viesen una sombra, pararían a comer. Zoro cargaba a Chopper que era quien peor lo estaba pasando, por su pelaje, y a su lado iba Kayla. Por delante, Nami, Sanji y Luffy discutían sobre el agua. Mientras Ussop iba en la retaguardia, siguiéndoles aferrándose a un bastón para no caerse, seguido únicamente por Ace, que viajaba en solitario, detrás de ellos. No se atrevía a acercase a los demás, y menso a Kayla, aun no había encontrado las palabras adecuadas para pedirle perdón.

Luffy echó a correr, luego decía que no tenía fuerza, hasta encontrar una sombra, donde encontró unas aves, malheridas, o eso parecía, por que cuando Luffy corrió a buscar auxilio para las pobres aves, estas se escapaban con toda la comida y las provisiones.

-Ya la has vuelto a liar- comenzaron a pelearse Sanji y Luffy.

-Me han engañado, ha sido sin querer- se excusó Luffy sin parar de pelear.

-¡Mirad!- exclamó Vivi, señalando el cielo- están allí- señalaba a los pájaros, que volaban adrede a una mínima velocidad para reírse de los piratas. Luffy dejó de pelearse con Sanji, y corrió a perseguirles, pero eran en vano, cada vez que estaba a punto de atrapar alguno de ellos, subían el vuelo unos milímetros.

-Yo me encargo- su voz sonaba cansada y no por un esfuerzo físico, sino por el terrible calor que hacía en aquel odioso desierto. En la isla donde la morena se crio hasta ir con Dadan, era una isla de Invierno, por eso el calor lo soportaba tan poco como Chopper- Rankyaku!- gritó y se alzo en vuelo.

Sin ninguna dificultad, atrapo a las odiosas aves, y recupero todas las provisiones. En menos de un minuto, estaba de regreso con sus compañeros.

-¡Te quiero!- exclamó Nami abrazándola- Menos mal que te tenemos a ti.

-Bien hecho- le dijo Zoro, pasando su mano por los morenos cabellos de la chica.

-¿Y Luffy?- pregunto la morena, cuando dejo las mochilas en el suelo- ¿No ha vuelto?

-N…- iba a decir Sanji, cuando un grito les distrajo, era Luffy subido sobre un camello, el cual corría a más no poder seguidos de un lagarto gigante.

-Sanji, intenta parar al camello- ordenó Kayla- Zoro y yo nos encargamos.

El rubio aceptó sin miramiento alguno, nunca le negaría nada a Kayla. Los dos sensatos de la tripulación, corrieron a enfrentarse al lagarto. Kayla utilizó una técnica diferente esta vez, una que ella misma había perfeccionado con los años. No le importaba ser cruel y salvaje, no si se trataba de proteger a su hermano pequeño.

-Rankyaku - exclamó Kayla alzando el vuelo- Seimei Kikan Shigan.

Esa técnica la Seimei Kikan, le permitía controlar todo su cuerpo, incluso el cabello. La Seimei Kikan Shigan, la había perfeccionado ella a lo largo de los años, sus cabellos se endurecían tanto, que eran capaces de atravesar a una persona. Además la ventaja utilizando esa habilidad, era que su cabello se alargaba tanto como lo necesitase, y cuando volvía dejaba de utilizarla, el cabello volvía a la normalidad.

El cabello de la morena atravesó de por los costados al gran lagarto, mientras el espadachín, lo partía por la mitad.

-Que coordinación- admiró Ace, aun en las sombras.

-¡Cuidado!- le advirtieron al despistado muchacho, mientras otro lagarto aparecía detrás de él.

El pecoso, se introdujo en el interior del animal, quemándolo desde el interior, la verdad es que no se sabía decir quien había estado más bestia.

-Luffy- le llamó Kayla, mientras se volvía atar el cabello, en una gran coleta de lado- ¿de dónde has sacado al camello?

-Estaba a punto de ser devorado por una planta carnívora- dijo sin más el propietario del sombrero de paja.

-Bueno, será mejor que sigamos caminando- propuso Zoro- contra mas caminemos cada día, antes llegaremos a Yuba.

-¡Yo quiero ir encima del camello!- exclamó Luffy.

-¡No yo iré, tu ya has ido!- exclamó Ussop.

-No pienso llevar a nadie, me gusta la libertad- tradujo el reno, que hablaba con los animales, para acto seguido el pobre camello había sido golpeado, por Luffy, Ussop y Sanji.

-Pobrecito, con lo bueno que tu eres- le acarició Nami, sacando sus armas de mujer a flote- no te mereces que estos tres idiotas te traten tan mal.

Y funcionó, el camello se agacho, para que la pelirroja pudiese subir a sus espaldas.

-Sera mujeriego el camello- protestó el menos indicado, es decir, Sanji.

-Y decía que no subiría a nadie a sus espaldas, ser mentiroso- cuchicheó Luffy.

-Eso sí que es saber emplear las armas de mujer- murmuró Zoro sorprendido.

-Vivi, sube- le ofreció a su amiga peli azul.

-Tranquila, yo aun puedo caminar, que suba Kayla, que el calor lo está llevando peor- ofreció.

-Puedes subir tú si lo prefieres, yo puedo correr- se aseguro la morena.

-Tranquila, adelante.

La morena se subió junto a Nami, a las espaldas del camello, y emprendieron su viaje de nuevo, mientras los chicos, refunfuñaban en contra del camello mujeriego.

Pasaron casi dos horas, aun era plena tarde, y el camino parecía nunca acabar, Luffy seguía protestando, mientras los demás la tomaban con él. Vivi era la única que parecía pasar del asunto junto con Ace, que les seguía de nuevo a la retaguardia.

-Vivi, sube tu un rato, yo estoy perfectamente- dijo Kayla bajando de Matsuge.

-Gracias- agradeció la peli azul, mientras subía.

-Muchas gracias por llevarme este rato- agradeció Kayla al camello con un beso en la mejilla, provocando que el camello por poco sufriese una hemorragia nasal.

-¡Yo te llevaría a cuestas, siempre que quisieses, si luego me recompensas así!- exclamó casi, el también sufriendo una hemorragia nasal.

La noche fue cayendo, y por seguridad, y por las bajas temperaturas que hacía en ese despierto durante la noche, pararon a cenar, y allí acamparían, a la espera de que se hiciese de nuevo de día.

La cena, fue como siempre, como una gran fiesta, y más si nos referimos a los piratas del sombrero de paja, con cuyo capitán convertía toda cena tranquila o reunión importante en una fiesta, de lo más divertida.

Cierto moreno ajeno a esa extraña tripulación, observaba a su querido hermano pequeño, desde una esquina, más bien apartado del resto.

Siempre había envidiado a su hermano, tenía un carácter que atraía a las personas a estar a su alrededor, el era un capitán peculiar. Su capitán era respetado por todos, y a nadie se le ocurriría nunca alzarle la voz o levantarle la mano. Pero en cambio Luffy era diferente, era como uno más, más que una tripulación era un grupo de amigos, que viajaban por el mar. Pero el siempre fue así, y se alegraba que no hubiese perdido su esencia, que le hacía tan especial.

Incluso la reina se lo había dicho, aun que el ya lo sabía, nunca venían mal esas palabras que te daban más seguridad sobre el estado de tu hermano pequeño.

De repente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de otra persona, una preciosa morena, con la que se había portado, como un cretino orgulloso. No tardaría mucho en seguir su propio camino, y sabia que antes de marcharse tenía que pedirle perdón, tenía que disculparse.

La veía desde lo lejos, sentada al lado de Zoro hablando alegremente, mientras jugaban con el pequeño reno. Había cambiado tanto a lo largo de los años, y no solo físicamente si no su manera de ser, aun la recordaba, cerrada al mundo, preocupada únicamente por el bienestar de Luffy. Ahora era más alegre, no vivía siempre en la sombra, había abierto un poco su corazón. Estar en la tripulación de Luffy le había hecho bien.

Flashback

_La brisa corría entre su lacio cabello, estaba sentado en una colina del monte Corvo, a lo lejos podía ver como cierta "hermana" suya, hablaba con su mejor amigo, su otro hermano. Sabo. Al parecer el rubio, había decidido por fin declarársele. Se sentía furioso, no le gustaba lo que veía, pero a la vez no podía apartar la vista de la pareja, se estaba volviendo demasiado masoquista desde que conoció a la morena. _

_Jamás nadie le había tratado como ella, nadie se había atrevido a levantarle la voz, la mano o simplemente mirarle por encima de hombro. ¿Por qué permitía que ella lo hiciese? _

_Nunca le pareció que a la morena le importasen sus orígenes, no le tenía miedo de saber de dónde provenía su sangre, cosa que sin embargo a cualquier otro le habría aterrado, incluso pese a un ser un niño, le hubiese mandado a la horca. Para ella siempre fue alguien como los demás, nunca le trató diferente como hacían bien Sabo y Luffy. A veces no podía evitar pensar, que sus dos hermanos le tomaban por el líder de la banda, porque les aterraba su maldición de sangre. Pero ella nunca fue así, nunca le trato como el líder, bueno tampoco es que perteneciese por completo a la banda de los hermanos del Monte Corvo, simplemente ella iba por libre. _

_Si se pudiese dictaminar un favorito en la banda para ella, ese siempre seria el menor, propietario de su amado sombrero de paja. Siempre había tenido cierto cariño hacia él, y no sabía por qué, creía que se conocieron el mismo día que le conocieron a él. _

_Sin querer recordó ese día con una sonrisa en los labios. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde entonces. Desde que aquel par de morenos pisaron el territorio de Dadan. _

_Le costaba admitirlo, pero el hecho de que Luffy hubiese llegado a su vida, le había echo ser una persona completamente diferente, ahora tenía a alguien por quien preocuparse, a alguien a quien salvar de los apuros. _

_A veces cuando miraba al pasado, esos años en los que ninguno de sus actuales "hermanos" vivía aun con Dadan, le hacían sentirse solo. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tanto tiempo así, y no darse cuenta de que necesitaba la compañía de alguien?_

_Sin duda había estado ciego mucho tiempo, se había llegado a desear la muerte a si mismo demasiadas veces en un periodo tan corto como el que era su vida. _

_Le costaba mucho reconocerlo, pero incluso la morena le hacía sentirse querido por alguien. Vale no es que se profesaran un gran amor, cariño o cualquier cosa parecida entre ellos, pero aun así. Era alguien en su vida, y no quería perderla._

_Porque aun que jamás se le pasaría esa idea por la cabeza, posiblemente algún día Sabo y Luffy faltarían y si solo le quedaba ella, la iba a necesitar, tanto como si fuese ella la que faltase, le costaría mucho tiempo superar su pérdida._

_La morena y el rubio seguían conversando, parecían que reían amablemente, mientras Luffy correteaba a su alrededor intentando atrapar mariposas, y sin poder remediarlo, se vio con las tremendas ganas de saber de qué conversaban aquellos dos._

_Corrió sigiloso entre las altas hierbas del monte, le era fácil ocultarse, además conocía ese terreno como la palma de su mano, cuantas veces al largo de su vida no había correteado por ese camino, sintiéndose libre de preocupaciones, pensando, en aquellos buenos tiempos, que él era el rey del mundo. _

_No a mucha distancia de ellos, pero siempre la prudente como para no ser descubierto, observó a sus "hermanos" al parecer había llegado a tiempo, Sabo iba a hablar._

_-Kayla- habló con dificultad, estaba al borde del tartamudeo_

_-¿Qué ocurre?- siempre le dedicaba a él o a Luffy esas tiernas sonrisas de las que él jamás seria propietario._

_-V-v-veras- tartamudeó el rubio- la verdad, es que… ¡me gustas! ¿quieres ser mi novia?- casi le gritó en la cara, la morena se sintió sorprendida._

_-Yo…- balbuceó la oji gris._

_Apretaba con fuerza la tierra entre sus manos, ¿Qué pasaría si Kayla aceptase ser la novia de Sabo? ¡Que le importaba a él! Mucho la verdad, para que mentir, no quería que la morena, estuviese con su hermano. Sabía que era egoísta, pero no quería que fuese así, pero no sabía por qué._

_Se acerco un poco más a donde se encontraban la pareja, a la escucha de la respuesta de la morena._

_-Sabo, eres una gran persona, pero solo te siento como mi hermano- le dijo sonriendo tristemente- lo siento mucho, pero no creo que esto funcionase, eres… eres mi hermano…_

_-Bueno… ¡lo intenté!- sonrió el rubio, mostrando su mellado diente- por encima de todo, somos hermanos, y siempre estaremos juntos._

_-Por supuesto- le sonrió la morena abrazándole._

_Sabía que había sido algo muy duro para su mejor amigo y hermano, pero él se sentía feliz y a la vez se sentía la peor persona por sentirse feliz ante la desgracia de su hermano, tenía un cruce de sentimientos que no podía entender. _

_Se alejó por donde había llegado, y se refugió en el "cuartel secreto" que crearon de pequeños. Ese sitio siempre iba bien para pensar. Se tumbó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, dejando sentir la brisa del verano sobre él, cuando escuchó unos pasos que subían a la casa del árbol. Era Sabo. Se le veía triste y abatido. Se sentó cuando el rubio puso un pie sobre la plataforma firme, y este se sentó junto a él. _

_-Me ha rechazado- sonrió Sabo tristemente._

_-Lo siento mucho hermano…- nunca se le dio bien eso de compadecer a la gente._

_-No mientas- le dijo el rubio mirándole fijamente- sabes que te alegras por ello._

_-E-eso no es cierto- la voz se le trababa al pecoso, como siempre hacia cuando se veía en una situación comprometida._

_-Sí que lo es, no te culpo, ella es… perfecta- sonrió melancólico._

-…_- tenía un nudo en la garganta, las palabras no le salían de la boca, no conseguía decir nada entendible._

_-¿Aun no lo entiendes?- le dijo Sabo a su hermano- te lo tendré que decir yo, lo que a ti te pasa con Kayla, es que la amas, te gusta._

_-No…- tartamudeó negando la verdad._

_¿La amaba? ¿Era eso lo que le pasaba con ella? Si que era verdad, que la encontraba hermosa, más que cualquier persona que hubiese visto jamás, si cierto, no había conocido a mucha gente aun, pero cuando se imaginaba la belleza absoluta, siempre aparecía la misma persona, ella. ¿Podría ser que por eso, le permitiese solo a ella, tratarle como ella le trata? Que otra razón había para eso. Además ¿Por qué se alegraba de que la morena hubiese rechazado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano? Lo lógico de un buen amigo y hermano, seria compadecerse, sentir su dolor… pero no, él estaba feliz. Estaba feliz… por que la morena aun no pertenecía a nadie… ¿Pero que tendría eso que ver, con él?_

_-Tendrás que trabajártelo mucho, si quieres que se fije en ti- le dijo Sabo sacándole de sus pensamientos._

_-Yo….- era la primera vez en toda su vida, que tenía un bloqueo mental tan fuerte como para no poder hablar, ni siquiera con su hermano._

_-No pasa nada, hermano, ella me dijo que no, habrán otras, espero- rió débilmente- espero que no desaproveches tu oportunidad._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

El fuego termino consumiéndose entre el frio de la noche, y los piratas, poco a poco fueron metiéndose en las tiendas. Las primeras fueron, Vivi y Nami, seguidas por el capitán y cocinero, que fueron metidos, porque ya se habían quedado dormidos al lado del fuego, en otra tienda.

El pecoso se quedo recogiendo la hoguera y los utensilios que habían utilizado aquella noche, con aquel recuerdo en su mente, fue allí cuando se enteró de que estaba enamorado de la castaña, pero no quiso admitirlo, orgullo de pirata, decía el que era. Durante los siguientes años que vivieron aun en el Monte Corvo, jamás se lo dijo, su orgullo estaba por encima de todo ese sentimentalismo. La siguió molestando durante años, pero ahora sabía porque lo hacía. Amaba verla enfadada, su rostro se veía hermoso, por eso siempre que podía le hacía enfadar, eso se le daba bien. Para sacarle las sonrisas, ya estaban Luffy y Sabo, y aun que ninguna de ella fuese dirigida hacia él, las disfrutaba por igual que sus hermanos.

Al poco rato, el peli verde y la morena se metieron junto al infante de la tripulación se metían ya a dormir en una tienda.

En toda la noche no pudo dormir nada, se paso la noche pensando.

A la mañana siguiente, siguieron su camino hasta la ciudad de Yuba, el camino era largo, y por lo que parecía, aun les quedaban unos cuantos días más de viaje.

Una tarde, en la que Kayla no podía mas, iba subida sobre el camello, ya que la temperatura era cada día más calurosa, y ella era chica de isla de invierno. Se encontraba cansada, casi sin ganas de hacer nada, solo deseaba que llegase la noche.

Caminaba por delante de todas, ya que iba subida en Matsuge, pero sin querer el inútil camello, se metió en un terreno de arenas movedizas.

Salto del camello pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para salir del terreno, el camello consiguió librarse de las arenas, e intentaba por todos los medios ayudar a la chica, pero le era imposible. Corrió hacia el resto de compañeros, y con ayuda de Chopper el cual tradujo lo que este decía, consiguió que los tripulantes le entendieran, Ace corrió hasta unos quilómetros por delante hasta donde se encontraba la chica, y le estiró la mano, para que ella se la tomase.

-¡Kayla, tómame la mano! ¡Te sacare!- gritaba Ace.

La muchacha le tomo la mano, y el pecoso la saco de una sola vez. Se sentaron en la arena fuera de la zona de peligro. Una vez ya recompuestos la morena habló, aun quedaba un trecho para que sus compañeros llegaran, lo que no sabía, es que Luffy les había prohibido ir a rescatarla, solo quería que fuese Ace, era su momento de hablar.

-¿Porque lo has hecho?- le pregunto recobrando el aliento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- estaba confuso, ¿le estaba preguntado por qué la había salvado?

-Pensé que querías verme muerta, esta era tu oportunidad para hacer tu sueño realidad.

-Mi sueño es que mi nombre sea reconocido por todo el mundo, y no por ser el hijo de Gold D Roger.

-…

-¡Mierda!- exclamó el pecoso- Kayla, la fastidie ¿vale? ¡No quise decir eso, no era verdad!

-¡Entonces porque por una vez no pudiste tener tu maldita boca cerrada!- le protestó ella.

-¡Soy un bocazas, que mas quieres! ¡Si aquel día, ni tu ni Luffy hubieseis aparecido, ahora yo estaría solo! ¡Fuisteis lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, era eso lo que querías oír!

La morena no supo que decir, no esperaba esas palabras de Ace, jamás lo hubiese pensado, que el pudiese decir algo así. El, precisamente, el chico que tanto le causo dolor y sufrimiento durante su infancia, el chico porque desde que le había vuelto a ver, hacia ya un par de días, no podía dejar escapar pensamientos, impropios de su persona, el chico que no se podía sacar de la cabeza…

Fue entonces el resto de Mugiwara ya habían llegado a donde el par de moreno se encontraban.

Siguieron su camino, paso a paso, por el desierto, cuando unos gritos los hicieron detenerse, eran un par de niños pequeños, que intentaban por todos los medios, hacer que su padre volviese a casa, ya que quería hacerles sentir orgullosos de él, capturando al comandante de la segunda tripulación de piratas del famoso BarbaBlanca.

Al final resultó ser el, quien le dio la pista falsa al pecoso, por lo que su paso por el desierto, lo único que había conseguido, era perder el tiempo.

-Supongo que ya te marcharas…-dijo tristemente cierto Mugiwara que extrañaría mucho a su hermano.

-Mañana por la mañana Lu, el desierto puede ser peligroso por la noche.

-¿No te puedes quedar un poco más?- suplicó el pequeño.

-Mi misión, es atrapar a BarbaNegra, debo cumplirla, debo hacer que el respeto de mi capitán se conserve- dijo este orgulloso de su bandera.

-¡Sanji!- gritó el capitán- ¡fiesta! ¡Esta noche haremos fiesta!

-¿Otraaa?- protestó el cocinero.

-Ace se marcha mañana, ¡hay que despedirle como se merece!-

-Luffy, por mi no te preocupes…- intento evadir su culpa el pecoso.

-Esté busca escusa para fiesta en cualquier momento, no te preocupes- le respondió la pelirroja, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del hermano mayor- Al parecer ya lo habéis arreglado… ¿no? ¿Quiero decir, Kayla y tú…?

-Supongo…- suspiró bajando la vista- soy un bocazas, lo que dije ni siquiera lo pensaba…. Espero que lo haya entendido…

-Se lo que sientes por ella en realidad, Portgas D. Ace- amenazantemente la pelirroja se acerco al pecoso.

-¿Q-q-que quieres decir con eso?- tartamudeo.

-Díselo, díselo antes de marcharte, tiene derecho a saber la verdad- le exigió la navegante.

Esa misma noche, donde hacia un frio de miedo, una de las pocas personas que eran capaces de sobre llevar a la perfección ese clima, se encontraba apartada de la tripulación. Kayla. Estaba sentada en unas rocas que había no muy lejos de donde acampaban sus nakamas. Necesitaba pensar, estar sola, despejar sus ideas.

Desde que cierto pecoso aterrizó como invitado en la tripulación, no tenia las ideas en orden, su mente en ocasiones pensaba cuanto odiaba al muchacho y a veces se encontraba teniendo pensamientos poco decentes hacia su hermano. ¿Por qué, por mucho que le odiase, o eso creía ella, no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué su atención siempre se centraba en él? Y lo peor, ¿Qué haría ahora que se marchaba? Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió todo.

Durante toda su infancia, siempre se sintió débil ante el moreno, sin saber porque, su presencia no le gustaba nada, pero tampoco le gustaba estar mucho lejos de él. A veces, se sorprendía a ella misma espiando a sus tres hermanos, en concreto a cierto pecoso, mientras entrenaban entre ellos. Le gustaba ver, su rostro sudoroso, lleno de esfuerzo en conseguir lo que deseaba, la libertad en el mar. Desde pequeño supo claro cuál sería su objetivo en la vida, y lucho por él con todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo realidad. Le admiraba. Una persona luchadora como él, no se encontraban todos los días.

Cierto es que no aguantaba que viviese a la sobre del quien fue su padre. También era cierto, que ella hacia un poco lo mismo, se había echo a la mar, en busca de venganza, venganza hacia su padre, todo el mundo pensaba eso, pero la realidad era muy diferente.

FLASHBACK

_Despues de la partida de Ace y Sabo, y de que Luffy me contara que había escuchado al abuelo hablar acerca de mi padre, y de su verdadera identidad, decidió plantarle cara a su temible abuelo. Se dirigió a la villa Fushia en solitario, donde sabia que por aquellas épocas encontraría a su abuelo en la taberna, de aquella chica, Makino, que muchas vences subía a la montaña para traerles algo de comida decente. Garp aun temía, que algún día Shanks volviese, y le metiese de nuevo esas ideas de piratas a su nieto, aun que las ideas que un día el pelirrojo le metió en la cabeza al muchacho de goma, aun permanecían en aquella atolondrada cabeza. _

_Llegó rápidamente a la taberna, y abrió las puertas con cuidado, no quería que la pobre Makino tuviese que repararlas de nuevo, como tantas veces ya había echo. _

_Tal y como se imaginó, allí se encontraba su abuelo._

_-Kayla, bonita ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó algo achispado por las copas de más, el Marine, era una buena oportunidad, Garp jamás le negaría nada a su nieta, y además el efecto del alcohol solo hacía más que a favorecer la situación a la morena._

_-Abuelo- dijo con voz melosa- el otro día, Luffy me contó que te escucho decir que sabias quien es mi padre, ¿es cierto que es el Almirante de Flota, Sengoku?_

_-Cierto como la vida misma- por suerte solo estaban ellos dos y la tabernera en el bar- Pero él no sabe que tu existes, Jajaja._

_-Entonces, ¿quién te dijo que me enviaras aquí?- preguntó usando sus mejores armas de nietecita buena._

_-Tu madre- le respondió el peli grisáceo, sirviéndose otra jarra de ron._

_-¿Mi madre? Nunca me has hablado de ella…_

_-Scarlet D. Rose- dijo un nombre- tu verdadero nombre, es Scarlet D. Kayla, es por tu madre, ella me rogó que te alejara de la Grand Line._

_-¿Por que hizo eso?- estaba decidida a saber todo su pasado, fuese lo que fuese que pasase. _

_-Tu padre… el es un hombre de principios, te hubiese obligado a unirte a la Marine desde niña, por mucho que fueses su hija, tu vida hubiese sido mucho peor que la que has tenido, mucho créeme, tu madre lo sabía por eso, el día que te dio a luz… me pidió que te alejase de el- bebió otro trago más de su jarra, y Kayla le volvió a servir, estaba sirviendo eso de emborrachar a su abuelo, le estaba contando todo lo que ansiaba saber._

_-¿Y qué pasó con mi madre?- preguntó._

_-Quería venir contigo, quería cuidarte ella, pero si Sengoku se enteraba, de que había desaparecido, mandaría a toda la armada en su búsqueda, por mucho que se cambiase el nombre o que le fuera a los confines de la tierra, por eso, se quedo en tu isla natal, eres originaria del West Blue, de una isla llamada Ilusia._

_-¿Yo nací allí?- preguntó un poco asustada._

_-Ilusia, es una de las pocas islas fuera de la Gran Line que están aliadas al gobierno mundial, por eso tu padre la conocía- estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, por los efectos del alcohol, el Marine._

_-¿Y que ha sido de ella? ¿lo sabes verdad, abuelo?- preguntó alterada la morena._

_-Murió el año pasado, Ilusia es una isla de invierno, una avalancha de nieve, que no pudieron controlar, la atrapó cuando encontraron su cuerpo, ya había muerto de hipotermia, llevaba dos semanas bajó el manto de nieve- y dicho eso se quedo dormido sobre la mesa, aun con la jarra de ron en la mano._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Esa era la verdadera razón, por la que se había echo a la mar, para vengar a su madre, de la mala vida que tuvo, y de su injusta muerte, porque por culpa de un hombre que no se merecía la vida, su madre había muerto, ella lo había estado a punto de hacer en numeradas ocasiones antes de llegar al Monte Corvo, por su culpa, nunca tuvo una familia hasta que conoció a aquel trío tan peculiar.

Era por eso, por lo que le molestaba tanto Ace, ella vengaba a su madre, el vivía ante la sombra de su padre, siempre con él "que dirán, del hijo del rey de los piratas". Su padre no hizo nada malo, cambió el mundo para mejor, pero el parecía no darse cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A lo lejos sentía el ruido que hacia su capitán y sus compañeros, hasta arriba de alcohol, estaban armando una buena fiesta. Dirigió su mirada hasta la pandilla, y se encontró a su capitán jugando con el pequeño reno y el artillero, mientras el cocinero preparaba la comida en la barbacoa. Las dos chicas restantes estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra conversando y riendo. Sin duda Nami, nunca encontraría mejor amiga que Vivi. Era verdad que ellas dos se conocían desde mucho antes, pero nunca existió esa conexión que surgió como cuando la peli azul y la pelirroja se conocieron. Su hermano, como ella le consideraba, el único hombre con algo de juicio en la tripulación, estaba bebiendo como si no hubiese mañana, como siempre solía pasar. Buscó inconscientemente con la mirada, pero no le encontró. ¡Y a ella que más le daba, donde se encontrase el moreno! Pensó, pero a quien quería engañar, por supuesto que le importaba. Siguió con la vista en sus compañeros hasta que un ruido por delante, la distrajo y se giró a plantarle cara, para encontrarse con el moreno que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces tan solita?- se sentó junto a ella en la misma roca.

-Miraba las estrellas- suspiró- jamás se habían visto así en el monte Corvo.

-Tienes razón- estuvo de acuerdo el moreno con ella también contemplándolas -Kayla… yo… quería aclarar las cosas antes de marcharme…- dijo el pecoso rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza.

-No me importa…- le cortó la morena- ya dejamos las cosas claras…

-Nunca quise decir eso… no lo pienso…

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé, si no fuese así, no me habrías rescatado, ¿no?- la morena sonrió de lado mirando al pecoso.

- No lo pensaría si algún día tu vida corriera peligro, siempre te rescataría- me contesto inocentemente, la morena le miro sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué…?- preguntó sorprendida- nunca te trate bien despues de todo, fui siempre yo al que se metía contigo.

- ¿Crees que alguien a la que yo no apreciase, le dejaría tratarme como lo hiciste tu?- rió burlón.

- …

- Podrías matarme ahora mismo y yo te dejaría hacerlo, podrías hacer cualquier cosa de mí y yo no pondría objeción- le explicó.

- ¿P-por qué?- estaba nerviosa, y el moreno no hacia más que confundirla con sus respuestas.

- ¿Nunca has tenido una idea?- quiso saber el moreno- sabes el día que nos encontramos en Nanohana, fui incapaz de reconocerte…

- No tendrías muy buen recuerdo de mí…

- Lo tenía, sin duda, siempre lo tendré… Aun te recuerdo el día que Sabo y yo zarpamos… estábamos en la colina del monte Corvo, esperábamos por ti… ambos queríamos que viajases con nosotros… aun que despues de todo, puede que quizá fuese mejor así… ya sabemos cómo acabo nuestro barco…- rió por lo bajo- te recuerdo, te recuerdo con un vestido negro ajustado y de tirantes, y llevabas unas sandalias… aun no tenias el cuerpo marcado por estos tatuajes- dijo el moreno recorriendo, el dragón que se enrollaba en su brazo.

Era hora de decírselo, Nami tenia razón, despues de tanto tiempo se merecía la verdad, además el también necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba liberarse de esa carga de sentimientos que tantos años le habia acompañado. Lo haría esa noche, antes de marcharse, por mucho que le costase, se tragaría el orgullo, ya tendría tiempo de volver a sacarlo a flote cuando se hubiese marchado de la tripulación de su hermano.

La morena no sabía que decir, aun recordaba cosas que ella hacía mucho tiempo que ya había olvidado. Dejó que el moreno siguiera hablando, ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

-Pero en cuanto te vi junto a Luffy en el callejón…- suspiró- has cambiado tanto… eres hermosa, ya lo eras, no me malinterpretes, pero ahora lo eres mucho mas, nunca pensé que alguien como tu podría un volverse más hermosa, por eso no te reconocí…- la morena no parecía entender, y el tenia muchas ganas de pasar a la "acción".

-No entiendo a que viene todo esto ahora…- soltó por fin la morena.

-Supongo que las palabras no son suficientes, habrá que pasar a la acción…

Y dicho y hecho, sin esperar respuesta de una sorprendida morena, se acercó a su "hermana" y sin dar muchos rodeos, la besó. Kayla no supo que decir, bueno más bien no podía, sus labios estaban ocupados en otra cosa. Pero su mente tampoco funcionaba, tenía la mente en blanco. Bueno en blanco no, solo pensaba en el moreno que tenía delante, porque estaba tan sorprendida que no podía cerrar los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando el moreno se separó, justo con la salida del sol, que se asomaba por el horizonte, aun que ya iluminaba gran parte del extenso desierto. Pasó su mano por la mejilla y se levantó de la roca.

-Guarda esto- le entregó un papel igual que él le había dado previamente esa misma tarde a su hermano un Vivre Card.

El moreno se alejó entre las rocas, si saber que era observado por alguien a quien tenía a la morena en alto estima. El espadachín.

Cuando el pecoso desapareció por el horizonte, Kayla se levantó buscándole desesperadamente con la mirada, pero ya casi incluso había desaparecido su rastro en la arena. Corrió unos pasos por donde había visto al moreno caminar, pero le fue en vano. Las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. Se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Giró la vista y vio al peli verde a su lado, con mirada de preocupación y corrió hasta él, el cual le correspondió abrazándola, mientras esta se desahogaba.

-Sientes lo mismo por él, ¿Verdad?- dijo el espadachín en plan hermano comprensivo.

-N-n-no lo sé… ¡Porqué siempre tiene que complicarlo todo!- protestó golpeando el pecho del entrenado combatiente.

-¡Y qué culpa tengo yo!- rió el peli verde, mientras cogía las muñecas de la morena.

-L-l-lo siento…- también rió esta. El espadachín siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa en todas las ocasiones.

-No volverás a verle en mucho tiempo…- le aconsejó su "hermano"- tienes mucho tiempo para pensar que quieres hacer respecto a ti… y respecto a él contigo…

-Tienes razón… como siempre… lo pensare- tartamudeó la morena.


	5. ¿Sera este el final?

**Bueno aqui el sexto capitulo espero que os guste :)**

**Erika.D: Gracias a ti esta historia cada vez es mejor, muchisimas gracias por todo.**

**Yueres de Leo: Sabes que me encanta tu historia de _"Cruel Espectador_" hace mucho que no te comento pero en cuanto tenga un poco mas de tiempo y acabe mis examenes, te comentare por tantos capitulos que no lo haya echo. PROMESA**

**Zilion Yesterday: Por supuesto que leeré tu historia, como le he dicho (escrito a Yueres) en cuanto acabe los examenes leere por completo tu historia y te dejare millones de comentarios.**

**Minxita1104: Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, espero no defraudarte con este nuevo capitulo!**

**Bueno y sin mas dilacion, **

Capitulo 5

_**¿Sera este el final?**  
><em>

Ya no era una niña, lo sabía, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última que vez que le vio. Ahora una parte de su vida, era saber que era de su cierto hermano moreno, que correteaba por el mundo en busca de su mayor rival y ex compañero BarbaNegra. La otra parte seguía con su objetivo claro de vengar la memoria de su madre.

Le había costado lo suyo aceptar, que nunca había odiado al moreno, bueno si que le odiaba, pero le odiaba por las muchas cosas que le hacía sentir dentro de ella, y sobre todo hacia él.

Cinco meses le había costado aceptar y poner en orden las ideas de su corazón, por suerte tuvo mucha ayuda.

Su hermano Luffy no sabía nada del tema, y prefería que contra más tarde se enterase mejor, no quería decirle nada hasta que ella misma estuviese segura del todo al cien por cien. Por eso con el no pudo contar mucho a la hora de aclarar sus ideas.

Además de que con el resto de miembros, pese a que se conocían y eran buenos amigos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, nunca tuvo mucha confianza con ninguno, ninguno excepto al que consideraba su hermano aparte de a Luffy. Zoro. Pero el tampoco servía, en el fondo era un hombre, y el tema del amor nunca fue un tema que se le diese bien, y mucho menos cuando Lucas comenzó a ampliar su tripulación.

Ahora tenía tres personas más, que eran importantes en su vida, Robinn, Franky y Brook, tres personas peculiares, al igual que el resto de la tripulación, e incluso ella misma.

La verdad es que esa ampliación de plantilla que había hecho Luffy, le había resultado mejor a ella que a los demás, ya que gracias a admitir a gente nueva en el barco, había conocido a su mejor amiga, con la que compartía todo lo que jamás había compartido con nadie.

Al igual que nunca existió con Nami esa cercanía que se creó cuando la pelirroja y la reina se conocieron, con Robin fue todo diferente. La veía mas cercana a ella, más madura, cierto que tenía siete años mas que ella, pero eso no tenía nada que ver.

Incluso su traición no le importo demasiado. Es mas pensó que como buena nakama, hizo lo correcto, sacrificar su vida por sus amigos. Además que ambas conocieran el duro pasado de la otra hacia que se pudiesen comprender mejor, Robin vio desaparecer su isla natal Ohara, lo habia perdido todo. Ella siempre la comprendió por lo que siempre fue Robin quien la aconsejó en todo, incluso en el tema de Ace.

La morena le contó a la arqueóloga, todo lo que sucedió en el pasado con él, lo que sucedió en el desierto, lo que sucedió el día de su despedida, y lo que ahora misma pasaba por su corazón. Y esta como buena amiga le ayudó a ordenar esos pensamientos que llevaban tiempo volviéndola loca, fue ahí como su vida pasó a no solo buscar venganza, sino a preocuparse todos los días por el bien estar de su hermano pecoso.

Además conocer a Robin, también le ayudó bastante a alejarse un poco de sus problemas, ya que estaba ayudando a su amiga a resolver los suyos.

Al parecer, despues de tanto sufrimiento tenía un motivo para alegrarse, su mejor amiga había comenzado a fijarse demasiado en cierto espadachín de la tripulación, aun que le costase reconocerlo incluso más que a ella decir que Ace si que le importaba, como mucho más que un hermano.

Por eso ahora estar tan lejos de ella, de su hermano el espadachin, le hacía sentir sola, como siempre lo había estado, hasta que les conoció.

Esa misma mañana, en Sabaody, el Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma otro, les había separado a cada uno de los integrantes de la tripulación a un lugar del mundo diferente, pero al parecer había fallado en sus cálculos, porque a ella y a Luffy les había enviado juntos a una isla de mujeres a Amazon Lily.

O eso pensó en un primer momento, pero despues de ver la noticia bomba que en esos momentos ya debía estar en boca de todo el mundo, desde el pueblo más pequeño de cualquiera de los cuatro mares, hasta la isla mas oculta del nuevo mundo, vio que el Shichibukai, no era tan cruel como habían pensado que era. Además a lo largo de los años había estado investigando a cada uno de los siete Shichibukai, y descubrió que Kuma pertenecía al ejército rebelde, su jefe era el padre de Luffy, así que no podía desearle ningún mal. Y supo que podían fiarse de él, cuando los envió juntos a esa isla.

En cuanto leyeron la noticia del momento, supieron que debían ir al Impel Down. Tenían que liberar a Ace de ser decapitado en Marine Ford, al día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El mar se había convertido en hielo, la guerra había comenzado, piratas contra Marines. Ellos lo darían todo, no consentirían que su hermano muriese, no en manos de Marines, si tenía que morir, lo haría luchando en busca de su libertad, viviendo su vida sin temer que habrá mas allá del horizonte.

Avanzaban ante los adversarios, los marines más poderosos, Shichibukai, pero valía la pena, era para salvar a su hermano. Incluso la tripulación de Ace, había ido a salvarle, y él se encontraba cabizbajo ya se había preparado para morir, no parecía importarle la guerra que pasaba ante sus ojos.

La guerra parecía perdida para los piratas, Ace iba a ser ejecutado, tenían que evitarlo de alguna manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alzó la cabeza, en su rostro se veía la angustia, todo había acabado, por un momento rozo su sueño, la libertad, el ser reconocido por ser quien era, pero ahora, lo condenarían justo por lo contrario, por ser el hijo de Roger. Su abuelo se encontraba a su lado, sabía que jamás le dejaría libre, y además esa no era la manera en la que él quería escapar de allí, no, si el escapaba seria luchando, no con la ayuda de su abuelo, un Marine.

Entonces miró lo que tenía enfrente, su capitán había venido a salvarle, su padre había ido a por él, sus hermanos, iban a arriesgar su vida por salvarle a él, y no sabía porque, tenía la sensación de que esa guerra era en vano, que ya nada podría salvarle.

Su gran amigo Marco, luchaba contra los almirantes, su padre BarbaBlanca se enfrentaba a ellos de igual manera, sus nakamas todos, iban a perder la vida, y todo por su culpa.

Volvió a agachar la vista, pero entonces vio algo que le sorprendió. Estaban allí, habían ido a salvarle. Sus hermanos. Bueno solo a uno de ellos sentía como hermano, la otra era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Ella había ido a por él, se estaba enfrentando a miles de personas que querían su muerte, por él. Despues de todo lo que le había hecho pasar a la pobre, despues de todo el sufrimiento que le había echo pasar sin motivo alguno, despues de decirle lo que sentía por ella y marcharse sin más. Había ido a por él.

No quería que estuviese allí, no quería que ella muriese por él, no se merecía ese honor, no, ella no tenia que morir, ni ahora ni nunca, y menos en un intento desesperado de ir a salvarle.

- Mi padre, mi hermano, la mujer a la que amo, mis amigos, todos están sufriendo por mi… Pero aun así no puedo estar más feliz que no puedo parar de llorar… y aun así… QUIERO VIVIR- dijo llorando.

Su abuelo se sintió mal, el siempre había vivido ante la perspectiva de que todo el mundo le odiaba por ser quien era. Y ahora veía a toda esa gente arriesgar su vida por él, para que el saliese con vida, le entendía, y sentía pena por él, pero él era un Marine y ante todo estaba su cargo.

Ace observaba desde la plataforma de ejecución, hubo un momento que por poco se levantó, los Shichibukai, los Marines, todo el mundo les había rodeado, iban a morir.

Cerró los ojos, no quiso verlo, no quería ver como su única familia moría ante él, y todo por su culpa….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una gran fuerza fluyó del interior de los dos hermanos, una fuerza que la mayoría conocían, el "haki". La mayoría de Marines, cayeron desmayados, los altos cargos, que podían evitar el contacto con aquel ataque, aun que se debilitaron, no cayeron, pero estuvieron impresionados. Sabían que ellos dos desconocían lo que acaban de hacer, pero el poder que ambos emanaron de su cuerpo, fue mucho más poderoso, que el de cualquier persona con años de entrenamiento.

Esa fue su oportunidad, avanzaron hasta la plataforma de ejecución, pero Garp se les interpuso en el camino.

- Abuelo, sal de mi camino- gritó Luffy aun avanzando.

- ¡No! ¡Yo Monkey D. Garp, soy un Marine, un Marine que se encarga de arrestar y matar a piratas!

- ¿Y serias capaz de dejar que tu propio nieto muriese?- preguntó esta vez Kayla furiosa- recuerda, abuelo, recuerda, pese a que no estuviste en nuestra infancia mucho tiempo. Recuerda los buenos momentos, me lo contaste, de pequeña, una vez, antes de que fuese a vivir a la montaña Corvo, un día te pregunte por tu familia ¿recuerdas? Y tu me contaste de tus otros dos nietos, el pequeño Luffy que tenía 3 años, y de Ace, aquella tarde, fue la primera vez que te hoy sonreír, sonreír cuando te hoy hablar de la primera palabra de Ace... Su primera palabra fue tu nombre, recuerdas abuelo, y aun así le dejaras morir...

- Soy un marine, tengo que luchar contra los piratas, pese a que sean de mi familia- dijo Garp llorando, pero sin apartar del camino de los hermanos.

- Ya te equivocaste una vez, enviándome con aquellos bandidos, casi pierdo la vida, ¿quieres que Ace, pase por lo mismo que yo? Lo siento abuelo, pero yo no pienso permitirlo- dijo Kayla cogiendo a Luffy y saltando utilizó su técnica Geppou, modalidad, Sky Walk.

Saltó sobre el aire, dejando atrás a Garp, el cual recibió un puñetazo por parte de Luffy, para que no fuese detrás de ellos, y llegaron a la plataforma de ejecución, junto a Ace y Sengoku.

- Por fin… por fin hemos llegado- exclamó Luffy sonriendo, delante de su hermano.

- Estais… Estais como una cabra- les sonrió Ace.-

- He venido a salvarte, eres mi hermano, siempre vendré a salvarte- gritó Luffy protestando.

- ¡No teníais que venir! ¡Os habéis arriesgado mucho! ¡Y si hubieseis muerto!- Kayla se plantó delante de él, y le pego una bofetada.

- ¡Cállate!- dijo con la voz llena de rabia- no todo es por ti entiendes- dijo echándole una mirada al almirante de Flota que se encontraba a su lado, de momento solo les miraba, parecía estar disfrutando de la pelea que tenían los hermanos.

- Entonces, ve a por él, se que puedes- le dio ánimos Ace, sabía que tenía que enfrentar a su padre, había estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo, la morena necesitaba descargar toda su rabia contra él.

- Lo haré, pero luego te rescataremos- dijo convencida Kayla- _no pensaras que te iba a dejar morir, despues de robarme mi primer beso, ¿verdad?_- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, la cual Ace correspondió.

Luffy se dedicó a quitar las esposas a Ace, mientras Kayla plantaba cara a su padre.

- Lo siento mucho, Mugiwara's- dijo refiriéndose a los dos hermanos que habían ido a salvar a Ace- pero Portgas D. Ace no saldrá con vida de la Marine Ford, ni vosotros tampoco- se plantó delante de Kayla la única que le plantaba cara.

Cuando el almirante de Flota miró a los ojos a Kayla, miles de recuerdos, comenzaron a llegar a su mente, como obligo a una triste mujer, a la que la vida le había tratado mal, a ser su amante, en contra de su voluntad, como despues cuando ascendió al alto cargo que poseía ahora, la abandonó a su suerte, sin volver a saber de ella, nunca volvió a aquella isla, a Ilusia.

- No puede ser...- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás de la impresión.

- Suelen decir que me parezco bastante a mi madre...- su tono de voz se volvió sombrío- aun que estas habilidades, sin duda son herencia tuya ¿verdad, padre?

- P-pa-dre...- repitió Sengoku algo asombrado- Rose...

- Si, padre, Scarlet D. Rose, al menos te acuerdas de ella...

- ¿cómo...? Pero...- balbuceó Sengoku asombrado.

- Ella me ocultó durante años, tenía miedo de ti, y de que me hicieses lo mismo que a ella- explicó Kayla colocándose en posición de ataque, el mismo poder, la misma energía que antes hizo que junto a Luffy cayesen miles de Marines, volvía a emanar de ella- Por tu culpa, jamás conocí a mi madre, el año pasado murió, ¿sabes? Y ni siquiera tengo una imagen de ella, todo por tu culpa...- escupió de rabia Kayla.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existías! La verdad, es que jamás amé a tu madre, solo era una chica bonita, en un pueblo en el que estaba destinado a hacer unos encargos como Almirante que era en aquel entonces, solo quise divertirme, pero veo que fue un error, nunca tuve que permitir que siguiese con vida, de ser así, tu no estarías aquí- dijo Sengoku dispuesto a atacar a su propia hija.

Kayla dio un salto hacia atrás, parecía que iba a caer de la plataforma, pero no, utilizó la técnica Geppou, flotó sobre el aire, Sengoku, quiso utilizar su Akuna no mi, pero el haki de Kayla le hacía imposible hacerlo. Kayla ante la debilidad de Sengoku, con la técnica Tekkai, perfeccionada a lo largo de los años, endureció todo su cuerpo, y comenzó una pelea, donde era el almirante el que estaba en desventaja. Toda la furia de Kayla se descargaba en cada puñetazo o en cada patada, que le propinaba a su propio padre. Estaba a punto de matar a su padre, y si nadie la detenía lo a conseguiría.

En sus ojos se veía la rabia, parecía estar fuera de sí. En su mente, solo cruzaba la misma idea, aquel hombre le había destrozado la vida, le había impedido conocer a su madre, antes de que muriese, y por culpa suya, estuvo a punto de morir de pequeña, nunca se lo perdonaría, jamás.

Luffy logró liberar a Ace, pero debían darse prisa, los marines, no tardarían en despertar, y en volver al ataque. Además los tres vice almirantes de la flota, se estaban acercando demasiado, aun que no parecía que iban a atacar, simplemente estaban observando el combate entre padre e hija, donde su jefe parecía estar a punto de perder la vida.

Los dos hermanos, miraron, por primera vez a Kayla. No parecía ella, estaba sentada sobre su padre, el cual estaba tumbado en el suelo, recibiendo una paliza mortal por parte de su hija.

- Fue tu culpa, tú me has amargado la vida, tú has hecho de mi vida un infierno- gritaba Kayla con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Serias capaz de matar...- balbuceó Sengoku- ¿serias capaz de matar a tu propia padre?- entonces Kayla se detuvo ella no era una asesina, solo buscaba la venganza hacia su padre, convertirse en lo que el mas odia, y triunfar en ello en busca del camino a la libertad, algo que siempre le fue arrebatada.

- Tú no eres mi padre- dijo Kayla dándole un último puñetazo, dejándole inconsciente.

- Kayla...- dijo Ace tendiéndole la mano- marchémonos- la morena la cogió y Luffy se unió a ellos cogiendo la otra mano de Kayla, la cual utilizó el Rokushiki, y salió volando hasta el inicio de la plataforma de hielo, donde se encontraba, el barco de huida.

Estaban dispuestos a marcharse, ya estaba todo arreglado, los piratas de BarbaBlanca se estaban retirando, ya en sus respectivos barcos, incluso los Marines comenzaban a retirase, todos iban a socorrer a su almirante de flota, otros muchos no se atrevían a acercarse a los piratas, a ninguno de ellos, el hijo de Roger, el hijo de Dragón y la hija de Sengoku, por separados, invencibles juntos, legendarios.

El almirante Aokiji, también se retiró, aquella no era su guerra, la Marine había perdido, y nadie lo quería reconocer. Porque si dos grandes piratas habían caído el campo de batalla, pero aun así, ellos habían perdido.

BarbaBlanca, en el intento de salvar a su hijo, a Ace, murió a manos de Akainu, su puño de magma le atravesó el estomago y BarbaNegra también pereció, murió en su desesperado intento de obtener el poder.

Pese a todo, el gobierno mundial no había conseguido su objetivo, no habían sido capaces de detener a un simple pirata con recompensa de 300.000.000 Berries, ni a la aparente hija de Sengoku, con recompensa de de 150.000.000 Berries, y matar al hijo de Roger, con recompensa de 200.000.000 Berries, pese a contar ellos con los Shichibukai que algunos doblaban la recompensa de aquellos críos, o con los más altos cargos del gobierno, incluso convocando una Buster Call contra el núcleo propio de la Marine, ellos habían perdido, y el almirante Aokiji lo sabía, por ello se retiró del campo de batalla.

Pero sin embargo, los almirantes Akainu y Kizaru no estaban conformes, no asumían que el gobierno mundial había perdido, y en un momento de distracción, por parte de los hermanos. Akainu con su puño ardiente de magma, al igual que con BarbaBlanca, atacó a Ace.

Kayla se dio cuenta a tiempo, y todo el miedo y su rabia corrieron por sus venas, si mataban a Ace, la mataban a ella.

- ¡Nooooo!- gritó utilizando de nuevo el "haki", esta vez fue mucho más poderoso, mucho más que cualquier otra vez, el puño de magma del almirante se apago, antes de que impactase contra su cuerpo.

Akainu cayó al suelo, provocando un sonoro estruendo sobre la masa de hielo, todo el mundo se giró a ver lo acontecido.

Lo que los tres hermanos no contaban era con que su propio abuelo, había intentado protegerlos, había tomado una decisión, su familia era lo primero, pero alguien fue mas rápido a ellos, el almirante restante, Kizaru, le mató.

Monkey D. Garp, cayó en el campo de batalla, al final de la guerra. Sus tres nietos corrieron antes semiconsciente cadáver, este les habló.

- ¡Abuelo!- exclamaron los tres arrodillándose ante el cuerpo de Garp. El almirante había desaparecido, junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Akainu, pero sabían que no iban a volver, esa guerra había acabado.

- Habéis sido muy valientes- dijo Garp a duras penas- sois unos chicos increíbles, admirables ante vuestros padres.

- Abuelo...- dijo entre lagrimas Kayla.

- Sé que pensáis que vuestros padres, fueron crueles con vosotros que por su culpa tuvisteis una vida tan dura como la habéis tenido, pero...- le estaba costando mucho hablar- si no fuese por ellos, ahora no serias unas grandísimas persona que luchan en busca de la libertad, no serias ni tan fuertes, ni tan valientes, ni nada, si no hubieseis tenido las dificultades que tuvisteis. Ace, tu padre fue un gran hombre, que luchó duramente para conseguir su sueño, y lo hizo, para mi es todo un honor haber podido ser tu abuelo- Ace estaba sorprendido, parado, pero aun así, asintió- Kayla, tu padre, ha vivido mucho tiempo con estos ideales, como la mayoría. Siento haberte abandonado a tu suerte con aquellos bandidos, jamás me lo podré perdonar, lo siento... Sabes- estaba sonriendo, sus últimos momentos los quería felices- eres la viva imagen de tu madre, ella estaría orgullosa de ti.

- No quiero que te vayas abuelo- dijo abrazándole Kayla- eres mi familia.

- Pero ya no estarás sola- dijo Garp, quejándose de dolor, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y él lo sabia- ahora tendrás a Ace y a Luffy y tus nakamas, nunca volverás a estar sola.

- ...

- Luffy- nombró por ultimo- nunca te lo he dicho, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de todos, habéis luchado para a conseguir vuestro sueño, vuestros desafíos, y aquí estáis, hechos todos adultos, con ideas claras y pensamientos propios. Luffy tu padre puede serte de gran ayuda, es un gran hombre, a echo cosas increíbles, sé que no tardaras en conocerle, en ese momento sabrás lo maravilloso que es tu padre-

Comenzó a toser sangre, y cayó al suelo muerto. Los tres hermanos se levantaron, Kayla lloraba y se aferro a Ace quien la rodeó con un brazo mientras seguía con la mirada puesta en su abuelo, el hombre que los había criado, y les había hecho aprender a seguir sus sueños.

Ese día, Monkey D. Garp, murió en la Marine Ford, pero lo hizo feliz, murió defendiendo su familia.


	6. Dos años ¿Una eternidad?

**Hola! Bueno despues de un muy largo tiempo desaparecida, me he dignado a presentarme, y a subir el... ¿ultimo capitulo? Vosotras lo decidireis. Si quereis un capitulo mas, solo con un comentario, pidiéndolo y vuestro deseo será realizado. Asi que vosotras decidis.**

**Primero de todo. (Aun que veo una tonteria ponerlo) One piece no me pertenece, pues ni soy hombre ni soy japones. Asi que no, no soy Eichiro Oda. **

**Segundo dar las gracias, a mi mentora, y una gran ayuda, para que este fic saliese a la luz. Erika.D de la cual recomiendo que leais, sus fics. El Comienzo, Imprescindible, y Imprescindible II, por que son realmente increibles. No os arrepentireis de leerlos. :D**

**Y por ultimo que voy a editar el primer capitulo del fic, para que este bien escrito, y no la basura que es.**

**AHORA SI, EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO DE _"La bruja y el Asesino"_**

Capitulo 7 **Dos años... ¿Una eternidad?**

El tiempo había cambiado, se sintió libre por fin, despues de tanta agonía, tanta angustia, se sentía, como nunca. No tenía nada por lo que sufrir, ya no había nada a lo que temer, había cumplido su objetivo. Vengarse de su padre. Y lo había conseguido, el no era merecedor de que ella le llamase padre, y no lo haría mas, él era el ex Almirante de Flota. Si, por que despues de la soberana paliza que le dio la morena, lo destituyeron de su cargo dejándolo fuera de la Marine. Había quedado tan mal parado, que había quedado parapléjico. Pero no le importaba, eso no era nada comparado con todo lo que ella había sufrido física y psicológicamente a lo largo de su vida.

Por fin sentía que ya no le quedaba nada pendiente, bueno, en realidad si, sincerarse con el que era "su hermano".

Se asomó a la barandilla del Moby Dick, llevaban un día de viaje desde que la guerra terminó. Luffy seguía durmiendo, no se había despertado desde que pisaron el barco, y de Ace no había vuelto a saber de él.

No le extrañaba, ahora los integrantes de la tripulación de BarbaBlanca debían estar muy ocupados. Tenían que elegir el que seria, el sucesor de su capitán. Además con su muerte, todo el mundo cambiaria, el equilibrio formado entre los cuatro Youkou, se había roto. Ahora faltaba uno, y necesitaban a alguien, fuerte que fuese capaz de llevar ese cargo con orgullo.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar, quizá no debería confesarse ante el pecoso. Eso solo les traería problemas a todos. Eran de tripulaciones diferentes, y aun que ella ya había cumplido su objetivo, no podía abandonar a Luffy, no, aun debía proteger aun que fuese con su vida a su hermano pequeño. Además no podía separarse de las únicas personas que la entendieron, que la escucharon y que la ayudaron, no podía separarse de Zoro y Robin. Eran los únicos amigos verdaderos que había hecho, y no estaba dispuesta a abandonarles. Y él, el seguramente sería propuesto para el cargo de capitán del Moby Dick, y no le haría renunciar jamás a su sueño, no por ella.

- Kayla, estabas aquí...- dijo una voz anciana, pero poderosa, Rayleigh- te estaba buscando, Luffy ha despertado.

- Rayleigh- saludó ella con una sonrisa- ahora iré a verle- dijo mientras el anciano se apoyaba en la barandilla junto a ella- Rayleigh... ¿Tu sabes...?

-¿Que fue lo que hicisteis tu y Luffy, cuando la vida de Ace peligraba, lo que repetiste, cuando viste que Ace iba a ser atacado por Akainu?- dijo Rayleigh con una sonrisa, la morena asintió con un nudo en la garganta- Kayla, eso se llama Haki-

- ¿Haki?

_-El Haki es un poder que poseen todas las criaturas del mundo: "Presencia", "Espíritu de Pelea", "Intimidación·... Nada diferente de las cosas que los humanos pueden sentir naturalmente... El no darse por vencido; esa es la fuerza. _Hay tres tipos de haki, no todo el mundo posee los tres, pero Luffy, tú y Ace lo hacéis.

- ¿Tres tipos?

- Existe el Kenbunshoku Haki, que permite al usuario detectar la presencia de los demás, incluso si están ocultos a la vista o están demasiado lejos para verlos normal.

- Entiendo- asintió la morena asimilando la información.

- Despues está el Busoshoku Haki, este nos permite crear un escudo de fuerza para defendernos de los ataques, y a la vez hacer ataques más poderosos.

- ¿Y el último?- preguntó curiosa Kayla.

- Haoshoku Haki, es el tipo de Haki más extraño, solo uno entre un millón de personas lo poseen, y ha dado la casualidad de que los tres nietos de Garp, lo tuviesen.

- ¿Fue lo que hicimos, Luffy y yo en la guerra?- preguntó temerosa.

- Así es, este tipo de Haki, consiste en dominar la voluntad de las personas, la gente normal, suele ser mejor en uno que en el resto, pero sin embargo, el Haoshoku, no se puede entrenar, solo se basa en el espíritu natural del propietario.

- Gracias, Rayleigh- la morena se sentía conforme con la información asimilada- con tu permiso iré a ver a mi hermano.

- Por supuesto- rió el ex pirata, mientras veía que la morena se alejaba.

Si quería proteger a las personas que ella amaba, tenía que aprender a utilizar ese poder, no permitiría, que nadie más volviese a estar en peligro y ella no poder hacer nada. Entró a la habitación de Luffy, donde este se encontraba sentado en la cama, tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de vendajes. Estaba comiendo, cuando su hermana entró.

-¡Kayla!- rió contento su hermano.

-¿Luffy, como te encuentras?- preguntó la morena sentándose a lado de su capitán.

-Si, ya no me duele- le aseguró convencido- Que bien, lo logramos, volvemos a estar todos juntos.

-Si Luffy lo logramos- sonrió la oji gris removiendo el cabello de su capitán- Luffy, hay algo que quiero decirte... recuerdas lo que hicimos en la guerra, cuando iban a decapitar a Ace- el moreno asintió- Rayleigh, me ha explicado que fue lo que hicimos, y Luffy quiero saber utilizarlo, no quiero que nadie vuelva a estar en peligro, y yo no saber qué hacer. Le pediré a Rayleigh que me entrené durante dos años.

- ¿Y qué pasa con la tripulación?- preguntó su hermano- nos abandonas.

-No Luffy, no, despues de estos dos años, saldré en vuestra búsqueda, ni nos reencontraremos.

-No- dijo serio Luffy- yo también poseo ese poder, y también quiero entrenarlo.

- Pero prometimos reunirnos en dos días en Shabaody- interrumpió Kayla.

- De algún modo lograremos que todos se enteren, que en vez de tres días, nos reencontraremos en dos años- dijo Luffy convencido, entonces se oyó el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

- ¿que hacéis?- preguntó la voz de su otro hermano.

- ¡Ace!- exclamó Luffy al ver bien a su hermano.

El moreno se acercó a sus hermanos, tomando un taburete que había a un lado de la habitación y se sentó enfrente de ellos. La morena desde el mismo instante en el que oyó su voz, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa sin razón aparente, miraba sus zapatos como la cosa más importante del mundo. La presencia del hombre que le ponía el mundo del revés, la hacía estar muy nerviosa, sobre todo despues de lo que le dijo en la guerra.

"_no pensaras que te iba a dejar morir, despues de robarme mi primer beso, ¿verdad?"_

Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza, minuto si, minuto también. Sabía que él merecía una explicación, pero… ¿estaba preparada para dársela? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

-Buscamos una forma de hacerle saber a nuestros nakamas, que en vez de en tres días nos veremos en dos años- explicó Luffy.

-¿Por que queréis hacer eso?- estaba confuso, normal.

-Queremos entrenar nuestro nuevo poder junto a Rayleigh.

-Ya veo...- dijo pensativo Ace.

-¿Y qué tal todo, Ace? ¿Ya habéis decidido, quien será el sucesor de BarbaBlanca?- preguntó interesado Luffy.

-Marco- contestó con simpleza Ace.

-Pensé que te dirían a ti- dijo Luffy con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Lo hicieron, pero denegué el cargo- sonrió de lado Ace, amablemente.

-¿POR QUE?- gritó Luffy.

-Él es el comandante de la primera división, además, después de lo ocurrido en la guerra... quería preguntarte algo, aun que después de decirme que queréis esperar dos años para reuniros con vuestra tripulación no sé yo...

- ¿El qué?- preguntó ahora inquieto Luffy, con lo que le iba a preguntar su hermano.

-Quiero unirme a tu tripulación- dijo firmemente Ace. A Kayla casi le dio un ataque, y se puso a toser como una loca, sorprendida- ¿qué me dices?

-¡Por mi genial!- rió Luffy- pero también tiene que decidirlo Kayla, después de todo, ella es la segunda al mando, y la más sensata.

-¿yo?- preguntó tartamudeando Kayla, Luffy asintió- entonces... por mi vale.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Luffy.

-Luffy...- habló de nuevo Kayla- creo que se cómo podemos hacérselo saber, tengo una idea.

Aquella noche, despues de discutir el plan varias veces fueron a pedirle por favor, a Rayleigh, que les entrenara. Y este accedió. Pero con una condición, solo podía entrenar a uno de ellos.

-Yo le enseñaré todo lo que se al otro- dijo Ace, a las espaldas de sus dos hermanos.

-Entonces todo arreglado, ya hablaremos mañana- dijo Rayleigh cansado.

Luffy se marchó en busca de comida, aun que solo era una escusa, quería dejar solos a sus hermanos, necesitaban hablar. Los dos se apoyaron, en la barandilla, viendo la luna brillar.

-Así que ahora estaré bajo tus órdenes- dijo Ace sonriendo- pues menuda segunda al mando, aun me duele la ostia que me metiste.

-Oh vamos, eres capaz de luchar en grandes guerra, y contra grandes piratas, y te duele un manotazo- rió Kayla- Pues deberías pasar más tiempo con Nami.

-La pelirroja, la recuerdo- de repente sitió un escalofrío el pecoso- prefiero pasar más tiempo contigo- dijo rodeándola con los brazos y aprisionándola contra la barandilla.

-Sobre eso... este tiempo... he estado pensando...-

-Es lo que siempre sueles hacer, pensar, creo que eres la única que lo hace- le sonrió Ace.

-Me costó mucho asimilarlo, ¿sabes?- dijo Kayla suspirando- creo que desde que te volvimos a ver en Nanohana, que me lo estuve negando, y fue un día hablando con Robin que vi tu cartel de Busca.

- ¿Robin?- preguntó confuso el pecoso.

-Se unió a nosotros justo despues del incidente de Arabasta, pertenecía a la Baroque Works- le explicó resumidamente- acaso no leíste los periódicos salimos en todos lados, por ella enfrentamos al gobierno mundial, por ella derrotamos a los miembros del CP9.

-Cierto, lo siento no recordaba... continua- dijo Ace animándola con una sonrisa.

-Fue cuando vi tu cartel, que ella adivinó la verdad, y ya no pude negarlo más. Pero tú estabas en una tripulación, yo en otra, y las posibilidades de volvernos a encontrar, era una entre un millón, hasta que supe que te iban a ejecutar. Entonces comprendí todo lo que me dijo Robin, todo lo que sentía mi corazón lo entendí, sabía que te amaba desde que había intentado negarlo, pero ahora todo cobraba sentido. Porque me resultabas tan molesto, odioso e irritante, porque te odiaba tanto como lo hacía.

- Vaya... gracias- dijo Ace sonriendo.

- Tonto...- le sonrió la morena de nuevo- No era normal que por el simple hecho de respirar ya te odiase, y menos con solo diez años.

-Eras muy madura para tu edad.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, me di cuenta que desde que era una niña, siempre te observé de más, siempre estaba pendiente de ti, y me obligaba a mi misma a odiar todo lo que hacías, porque simplemente me impresionabas.

Le estaba costando abrir sus sentimientos, durante toda su vida, jamás lo hizo, y ahora, lo estaba haciendo, justo a la persona que ella mas amaba. Lo sabía ahora, tuvo que estar a punto de perderlo, para darse cuenta de que no podía vivir sin su sonrisa.

-Nunca exprese mis sentimientos a nadie, que no fuese Zoro o Robin, ellos son como mis hermanos, a ellos les siento mis hermanos, a Luffy le siento como mi hermano, pero a ti no. Sabes cómo ganamos la batalla contra la Baroque Works?- le preguntó con una sonrisa la morena, el pecoso negó con la cabeza- descargué toda mi ira, que sentía por ti despues de decirme tus sentimientos hacia mí, besarme y marcharte.

-Ahora me sabe mal por ellos, por muy malvados que fuesen- rió Ace- la verdad, es que tu ahora eres tú la que merece una explicación. En el desierto no fui muy claro...

-¿Cuando fue? ¿Cuando fue que comenzaste a sentir esto por mi...?- preguntó Kayla un poco sonrojada y girándose a plantarle cara, aun aprisionada a la barandilla del Moby Dick.

-Creo que desde que a los catorce años, cuando vi que Sabo se te declaraba- suspiró Ace.

-¿Lo viste? –preguntó alarmada Kayla.

-Estaba celoso ¿Que querías que hiciese?- le dijo Ace con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué me seguiste fastidiando, durante los siguientes años?- preguntó curiosa Kayla.

-Era divertido, me encantaba hacerte de rabiar, estabas preciosa cuando lo hacías- rió Ace, Kayla le dio un manotazo en su fuerte pecho.

-Caradura...- protestó Kayla.

-Se sincera, ¿te hubiese gustado que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes?- le preguntó Ace.

-Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, ahora no estaríamos aquí...- reconoció Kayla.

-Lo ves.

-Pero podrías haberte ahorrado que te encarcelaran, tu sabes cuánto he sufrido desde que lo supe- le contradijo Ace.

-Y lo siento, no sabes cuánto, ahora me arrepiento de haberos dicho que quería morir, si hubiese muerto cuantas cosas me hubiese perdido- Ace la acarició la mejilla, y la morena sintió miles de descargas eléctricas, recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Había comenzado a refrescar, y la morena que iba en una simple camisa de tirantes, sintió un escalofrío, sin embargo el pirata que se encontraba con ella, pese a ir sin camisa no parecía notarlo, la ventaja de poseer la Mera Mera no mi.

-¿Cosas como que?- quiso saber la morena, que jugueteaba con el cordón del sombrero del muchacho que ahora descansaba en su espalda.

-Cosas como esta

El pecoso se acerco a la morena. El corazón de la morena latía a mil por hora, parecía que en cualquier momento se le fuese a salir del corazón. Notaba sus mejillas ardientes, estaba sonrojada, muy sonrojada. Su vista no la podía apartar de los carnosos labios del que un día lo trató como hermano, mientras estos se aproximaban. Sintió que el mundo dejaba de estar a sus pies cuando los labios del pecoso se unieron con los suyos. Fue como dejar de respirar, como subir más allá del espacio exterior. Pero sin embargo, en ese momento supo que ese era el lugar donde siempre había querido estar.

El sol había vuelto a salir como cada mañana, iluminaba todo el azul océano, ya podían divisar la Marine Ford. Los altos cargos ya habían abandonado el lugar, por lo que no había peligro de iniciar otra guerra, ahora todos ellos se debían encontrar en MarineJoa. Rodearon la isla, era el funeral de su abuelo. Y con la ayuda de Luffy y Kayla aterrizaron en tierra firme. Los tres hermanos corrieron hasta la campana Ox y la hicieron sonar dieciséis veces.

Después de la muerte de BarbaBlanca, miles de hombres se harían a la mar, con la esperanza de poder a conseguir algo, la leyenda del temible BarbaBlanca había acabado, y con ello había comenzado una nueva Era. La era de la libertad de la justicia, de saber que ocurrió en realidad, era un nuevo comienzo para todos, tanto Marines, Piratas o Revolucionarios. Todos comenzaban de nuevo. Todos querían hacer justicia a su manera, y ese era el momento del cambio. Ahora podían conseguirlo.

Los tres hermanos se acercaron a la gran grieta que se había formado en medio de la isla, en la guerra, y cada uno saco un pequeño ramo de flores y lo lanzó al vacío. Ace y Luffy se quitaron sus sombreros y los colocaron en su pecho, rezando por el descanso eterno de su abuelo. Kayla, al lado de su hermano pequeño, rezaba mientras las lágrimas le caían sin cesar.

Miles de periodistas que habían ido a Marine Ford para fotografiar y llevar la noticia de como la isla se reconstruía rápidamente tras la guerra, decidieron que era mayor noticia que los tres hermanos hubiesen vuelto para rezar por el descanso eterno de su abuelo. Todo parecía normal, pero algo había cambiado en ellos, en Luffy y Kayla. En el brazo izquierdo había un tatuaje que antes no había. En el se escribía. 3D2Y.

Sabían que aun que alguno les costase más que a otros, lo entenderían. Se verían en 2 años en el lugar indicado.

Los Marines se habían reclutado todos junto a los tres piratas dispuestos a atacarles, pero antes de que pudiesen hacerlo ellos ya se habían marchado de aquella maldita isla, rezando no tener que volver jamás allí, por que al menos Kayla sabia, que si tenía que volver a participar en un guerra para salvar a su hermano o a Ace, la que no saldría con vida seria ella, y no porque la derrotasen, si no porque el dolor que sintió cuando Ace estuvo a punto de ser ejecutado, casi la consume, y no sabría si volvería a ser capaz de soportar tal sufrimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a la isla desierta donde Rayleigh y Ace los entrenarían. Los piratas de BarbaBlanca, se despidieron de su ex comandante, tristes por la pérdida de un gran compañero, pero felices pro que de ahora en adelante sabrían que el sería feliz, junto a su hermano y la chica a la que amaba.

-¿Estás seguro, Ace?- le preguntó Kayla antes de que los piratas de BarbaBlanca se marcharan.

-Después de la guerra, supe que lo que quería era ser libre, pero libre con vosotros, os había echado de menos, quería cumplir mi sueño, pero estando junto a vosotros- le respondió Ace.

Rayleigh y los tres hermanos se adentraron en la isla, y fueron a parar justo en el centro. Donde había una especie de nabo gigante.

-Esta es la zona más segura de la isla, aquí ningún animal se acerca- explicó Rayleigh- esta isla es un verdadero suicidio, aquí hay animales que jamás habéis visto que os querrán matar, vosotros tenéis que aprender a defenderos de él.

-Este es el lugar más seguro- murmuró Luffy- esperad un momento.

Luffy se sacó su sombrero y lo dejó sobre una roca, con el papel que les guiaría de nuevo al barco, en la cinta del sombrero.

-El pirata Monkey D. Luffy descansara por un tiempo- dijo mirando al sombrero, Kayla sonrió ante la dulzura de su capitán- Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Brook, nos veremos en dos años en el lugar acordado.

-Vamos- dijo la voz respetuosa de Rayleigh- Kayla tú te vienes conmigo. Utilizaremos esta mitad de la isla. Ace, Luffy nos veremos en dos años. Tenéis cinco minutos para despediros.

Kayla y Ace se miraron, no se verían en dos años, Luffy les dejó a solas, sabían que tenían mucho de qué hablar y muy poco tiempo.

-Nos veremos en dos años, supongo- dijo Kayla acercándose, a él.

-Te esperaré- dijo Ace firmemente- esto... no sé si ha quedado claro, pero... supongo que tendré que pedírtelo... no nos veremos en dos años, y no se me da bien decir estas cosas, te juro que no sé de donde saque la valentía para decirte lo que sentía en el desierto, y ahora la verdad... me siento un poco presionado, pero quiero hacerlo...- Kayla lo miró confusa ante el extraño monologo que le acababa de recitar el moreno- Esto... ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Kayla se sonrojó furtivamente, y asintió débilmente, las palabras no le salían- entonces, nos veremos en dos años, Novia.

El moreno se volvió a aproximar a ella, y le dio un cálido beso de despedida. Y se giró en dirección contraria a la morena y Rayleigh, Luffy le dio un fuerte abrazo y cada uno tomó su camino, se volverían a ver en dos años.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Rayleigh?- preguntó Kayla un poco mosqueada.

-No me fio de vosotros dos, si te llego a dejar con Ace, vete tú a saber lo que haríais en vez de entrenar- dijo riendo el viejo peli blanco, mientras la morena se sonrojaba.

Puede que tuviese razón, con Ace, no sabría si hubiese sido capaz de entrenar debidamente. Pero dos años sin verle, era demasiado. Pero aguantarían, esto lo hacía para ayudar a la gente que ella amaba, para que nadie volviese a sufrir, para que ella no tuviese que volver a sufrir ante la pérdida de un ser querido, para que no se provocara otra guerra como la que acaban de vivir. Dio una última mirada atrás, viendo como su hermano y su novio, aun le costaba asimilar esa palabra, se perdían entre la espesa naturaleza. Serian dos años si, pero toda espera tenia al final su recompensa, y poder pasar el resto de sus días con él, era mayor recompensa que tener que esperar dos míseros años a volver a verle.

Durante mucho tiempo nunca supo por que había nacido si lo único que hacía era sufrir en su vida. Pero ahora lo sabía. Ella había nacido, para vivir por sus amigos, sus hermanos, para conocer a Zoro y Robin, sus verdaderos confidentes. Para cuidar de Luffy y asegurarse de que ese pequeño inocente cumpliese el sueño que perseguía desde bien pequeño. Y para ser feliz, feliz con la única persona que le daría la felicidad completa, alguien que nunca creyó que podría estar más de un minutos sin tirarse de los pelos. Alguien a quien consideraba un Asesino. Aun que claro ella era una Bruja. Así que ¿Por qué no?

**¿FIN?**


	7. Libertad

**Bueno despues de una larga temporada me decidí por escribir un ultimo capitulo con el reencuentro de Ace y Kayla, espero que os guste :D Muchas gracias a todos los que habeis leido mi historia y habeis comentado. :D**

Capitulo 9

"2 años despues"

El entrenamiento con Rayleigh, había acabado, por fin dominaba a la perfección, el nuevo poder que creció en ella cuando estuvo a punto de ver morir a la persona más importante de su vida. El poder que apareció para poder salvarle. Gracias al Haki, ahora podría estar con el, luchando contra cualquiera que los quisiera separar, porque dos años separados, sin duda alguna habían sido mucho tiempo.

Ese tiempo con Rayleigh, le habia echo cambiar su punto de vista sobre el mundo. Su sed de venganza contra su padre, habia acabado, el ya recibió su merecido en la guerra dos años atrás. Ahora tenia otros objetivos en la vida. Tres en especial. Cuidar a su hermano pequeño, quien siempre estuvo con ella, quien siempre estuvo dispuesto a protegerla. Estar con aquel pecoso rebelde, que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le dio en el pasado, pero que sin duda alguna, ahora no podía imaginar una vida sin la que el estuviese con ella. Y tercera, vivir en libertad, aquella libertad que el provaron desde que nació y poder demostrar al mundo, que nada podría superarla. A su padre, a los bandidos que la maltrataron de pequeña, jamás le volverían a hacer sufrir, ni a ella ni a ningún ser querido.

Sin duda, ahora era diferente. No solo habia cambiado físicamente, que también. Su pelo crecia en consideración, era algo exagerado, pero no se lo cortaría, jamás, una vez Ace dijo que le gustaba. Su cuerpo, habia acabado de convertirse en una mujer. Ahora a sus ventidos años, se habia vuelto, verdaderamente una mujer muy atractiva. Psicológicamente, era mas madura, el no vivir a través de la venganza le habia cambiado. Ahora vivir, por y para las personas que amaba, le hacia feliz.

Estaba nerviosa, sin duda, volver a verle, le ponía el bello de punta. ¿Abría cambiado en dos años? Seguramente. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba a Kayla. Lo que le preocupaba, es que hubiera dejado de amarla, tanto como lo hacia ella.

Rayleigh ya habia abandonado la isla. Ahora ella debía volver al centro de esta. Donde se separaron, donde Luffy dejó su sombrero.

Caminaba lentamente, por una parte quería llegar lo antes posible, por otro lado, le aterraba lo que se encontraría. Caminaba entre la frondosa isla, pero pronto vio la claridad que le anunciaba que habia llegado.

Con miedo salió de la espesura de la selva. Miró al frente, el sobrero de Luffy, entaba justo donde este lo dejo, pero delante de el, se encontraba su propietario, y al lado él.

Kayla, salió temblorosa y se acercó a donde se encontraban los morenos. Fue entonces, cuando Ace, la vió, y en menos de un segundo, se encontraba abrazandola.

Se sentía tan bien, en lo brazos del moreno de nuevo. Sentia como si hubiese vuelto a nacer aquella llama, que una vez se consumió mientras estuvieron separados.

El moreno, no podía creerlo, despues de dos largos años de espera, la tenia entre sus brazos. Estaba mas guapa, estaba mas mujer. Estaba echa exactamente para el.

-Hola- le dijo el sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Hola- ella también le sonrió, y por fin rompieron la distancia que le separaba, uniéndose en un beso.

Los dos amantes se acercaron a su hermano menor. El cual recibió con un abrazo cariñoso a su hermana, y se plantó delante del sombrero.

-El pirata sombrero de paja, vuelve al mar- dijo sonriendo- despues de dos años, hoy, una nueva era comienza. La era de Libertad y la Justicia.

Tenian que volver al Sunny, al lugar donde lo dejaron, donde se reencontrarian de nuevo con sus compañeros.

Para Ace, era el inicio de una nueva aventura, dos años atrás habia dejado a sus compañeros a sus nakamas a los que habia estado por desde que su travesía comenzó, todo para estar junto a la mujer a la que amaba y su hermano. Por su culpa habia estado ya apunto de perderlos a ambos, y no pensaba dejar que eso volviese a ocurrir, les protegería con su vida, aun que llos hiciesen todo lo posible por salvarle la suya.

Por fin se habia librado de todas las ataduras que tenia con su pasado, habia superado a su padre por fin, el no habai muerto a manos de la Marine, el logró escapar. Sabia las razones por las que su padre se dejó ejecutar. Aun asi, no le perdonaba todo el mal que le habia echo sufrir todos esos años.

Para Kayla, también habia cambiado todo, habia vengado por fin la muerte de su madre, y se sentía en paz con ella misma. Ahora solo le quedaba proteger a las personas que eran realmente importantes para ella.

Luffy habia cambiado a medias en estos dos años, su espíritu juvenil, despreocupado, y alegre que tanto le caracterizaba no le habiq abandonado. Sin embargo, a la vez se habia vuelto mucho mas maduro, ahora tenia aun mas claro su objetivo.

Las Kujas surcaron la costa de la isla, aquella misma mañana, y los tres hermanos junto a Rayleigh, abandonaron, aquel sitio que habia sido su hogar durante dos años. Ahora tenían que volver a Shabaody, el lugar donde se volverían a encontrar.

Sabian que debían ser discretos por que si la Marine llegase a enterarse de que era el dia de su vuelta al mar, no pararía hasta lograr atrapar, a tres hijos de las grandes potencias mundiales, y su tripulación. Sabian que con el tiempo serian una banda peligrosa, y querían acabar con ella antes de que la amenaza se hiciese evidente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Grove 42, estaba desierto, solo residía en el el Sunny, listo para su nueva aventura.

Se les hacia raro, que sus compañeros aun hubiesen llegado. Claro que aun no habían entrado dentro del Sunny.

Estaban completamente errados, sus compañeros habían llegado, o estaban llegando. Robin y Zoro, por raro que pareciese, estaban conversando tranquilamente en el césped del Sunny. Habian cambiado completamente. Las ropas de Robin, ya no le hacían verse tan envuelta en la oscuridad. Su cabello también habia cambiado, pero sin duda seguia siendo ella, aun llevaba un libro en la mano. Zoro, sin embargo le sorprendió, mas cicatrices marcaban su cuerpo, pero la que mas destacaba era sin duda, la que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo. Ya no llevaba aquellos pantalones verde botella y la característica faja que siempre llevaba. Ahora llevaba un kimono.

Kayla se acercó al que si que consideraba su hermano. Al peliverde. Y le abrazó con fuerzas, despues hizo lo mismo con su amiga.

Nami no tardó en llegar junto a Ussop. Nami era de las que menos habia cambiado, sin embargo Ussop, habia fortalecido su cuerpo de tal forma que parecía otra pesona.

Sanji y Franky, volvían del pueblo, de hacer la compra de suministros para su nueva aventura que estaba apunto de comenzar.

Nadie creía que Brook, fuese a volver a la banda, se habia vuelto un cantante de Soul famoso mundialmente. Pero sin embargo llego junto a Chopper, sobre un enorme pájaro.

Por fin toda la tripulación estaba reunida, ahora solo hacia falta la aparición del capitán, que aguardaba junto a su hermano, para dar comienzo a la nueva aventura.

Cuando por fin hizo acto de presencia, lo hizo acompañado de Ace, al cual, quienes le conocían lo miraban sorpendidos, y quienes no, lo miraban entre sorprendidos y aterrados. Ya que el era el comandante de la segunda división de BarbaBlanca, caído dos años atrás en la guerra.

-Hoy, es el inició de una nueva era- comenzó Luffy serio- el inició de la era de la Libertad y la justicia. Gracias por respetar mi egoísta decisión de dos años atrás. Pero ahora a llegado el momento de volver a la mar. De poder por fin realizar nuestros sueños. Se que os estaréis preguntando, que hace Ace aquí- dijo sonriendo- y se que algunos no lo conoceis como algo mas que no sea como el comandante de la segunda división de Barbablanca. Sin embargo, Ace es mi hermano- anunció.

- TU HERMANO?- gritaron, quienes no lo sabían.

- Y a partir de ahora será un tripulante mas. El será nuestro neuvo nakama. Demasiado nos costó a Kayla y a mi salvarle en la guerra, como para dejarle solo y que le vuelvan a encarcelar- dijo riendo el pequeño.

-Oye!- protestó el moreno.

Robin echo un rápida mirada a Kayla, y se entendieron, Ace se unia a la tripulación por ella. Porque en esos dos años, su relación habia prosperado tanto, como para que el ex comandante abandonara a sus amigos por ella.

Aquel dia, era el inicio de una nueva aventura, de una nueva era. Vivirian para cumplir sus sueños, pero también por y para las personas a las que amaban. Sus nakamas.


End file.
